Lost Memories
by AmityGirl28
Summary: When Rapunzel and Eugene meet an old lady, they find out that this lady is the key to Eugene's past.  Rated T just to be safe.
1. Prologue

**Hey, this idea sort of popped into my head. In this story, Rapunzel and Eugene meet an old lady and what they don't know about the lady is that she is a connection to Eugene's past. So…it's kind of my take on Eugene's past even though throughout my other stories, there were some pieces of his past (example: Eugene's Long Lost Father), but this shows what really made him do certain things like what made him become a thief, what he was like at the orphanage, and what made him change. For now this is the prologue.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tangled or "What is a baby? /La La Lu" from Lady and the Tramp.**

**Prologue**

It was a warm autumn day, leaves were starting to change, the air started to cool, and people were wearing warmer clothes. Little kids were always curious about why the leaves changed colors. But no one was as curious as Katherine Fitzherbert and it wasn't leaves she was curious about. She continued asking herself this question: What is a baby?

Her little sister, Miranda, had just given birth to a baby boy. The baby boy had his father's dark brown hair and his mother's hazel eyes. Katherine expected the baby to have red-brown hair like her sister and brown eyes like her brother in-law. Katherine was always by her sister's side and protected her from any harm. That was the reason why she didn't trust Lord Herbert, Miranda's husband, at first because he got her pregnant after a week of knowing each other. But when she saw how nice Lord Herbert was to her sister, she slowly started trusting him.

She was Miranda's maid of honor at her sister's wedding. Katherine was happy she was able to represent her sister at the wedding. Even though that was when Katherine didn't trust Lord Herbert at all, she was happy for them. There was another reason why she couldn't trust Lord Herbert. Katherine and Miranda grew up in an only women household because their father died in a war after Miranda was born. They grew up with their mother who was a very strict lady who wanted them both to become debutants. Miranda agreed to that, but Katherine didn't want to become that. She was sort of a tomboy compared to her sister.

Miranda was prettier than Katherine. Miranda had reddish-brown hair, hazel eyes, and her face was covered in freckles. Katherine on the other hand, had light brown hair almost the color of pralines, brown eyes, and was always a little overweight. She was super jealous of how boys always followed Miranda like a moth to a flame while the boys made her feel invisible like a ghost. Katherine was always jealous of Miranda, especially now since she's the first of the two to have children. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a baby crying. She then thought for a moment as she tried to block out the noise. She kept asking herself: What IS a Baby?

_What is a baby?_ Asked 21 year old Katherine. _I just can't understand,_ thought Katherine as she listened to her nephew crying. _It must be something wonderful, it must be something grand, _thought Katherine as she remembered how happy her sister and brother in-law were so far. _'Cause everyone's smiling in a kind and wistful way, _thought Katherine as she remembered the smiles that were on their faces 24/7. _And they haven't even noticed, that I'm around today,_ she thought for a moment. She had only been there a couple of days and she never saw her nephew. She would hear him throughout the day and in the middle of the night, but she never saw him. On top of that, Miranda and Lord Herbert were ignoring her, like she was completely invisible.

She saw Lord Herbert with a skip in his step, whistling to "All around the Mulberry Bush", as he was carrying a tray that was filled with empty bottles that were earlier filled with warm milk. She tried to get his attention, but Lord Herbert simply ignored her. Raising an eyebrow, she thought _what is a baby anyway?_ She wanted to know what the excitement was all about. It hasn't been this exciting since Miranda was born, but when Miranda was a baby, Katherine never saw her. All Miranda did was sleep. She didn't see Miranda truly until she was well, two. The reasons were because of school, hanging out with friends, and their mother never letting her see her sister.

_Oh, what is a baby? I must find out today! _Thought Katherine as she came closer and closer to the nursery of the straw house Miranda stayed in. For a straw house, it was pretty huge. It had five rooms: a kitchen and dining room, the master bedroom, her guest bedroom, the bathroom, and the nursery where they were hiding her nephew. She was determined to see her nephew today! Not tomorrow! Not next week! Today! _What makes Miranda dear and darling, act this way? _Thought Katherine as she peeked into the nursery.

In the nursery, it was big. It was the third largest room in the house (first and second were the kitchen/dining room and master bedroom). She originally wanted to sleep in there as her guest bedroom, but for some reason, they refused and she had to sleep in the second guest bedroom. And yesterday (technically morning since it was 3:30 in the morning), she heard him for the first time. She noticed that everyone was too busy to even talk to her and what she did yesterday was sit and read and walk around Corona to enjoy the cool late September/early October air. Throughout that day when she was at Miranda's house, crying was the only thing she heard. She then saw something in the nursery.

She saw Miranda in a loose magenta nightgown holding a small bundle in her arms. _So that's where the noise is coming from!_ Thought Katherine for a second as she looked at the bundle as she kept herself secretly hidden from Miranda. The bundle was finally calming down and started laughing as Miranda sat in a rocking chair in the room next to a crib and sang a soft lullaby.

_La, La, Lu, La, La, Lu...oh, my little star sweeper, I'll sweep the stardust for you…_sang Miranda in her sweet singing voice. Unlike Lord Herbert, who couldn't sing at all, Miranda had the prettiest singing voice in all of Corona. She sang in the church choir and did solos the most often out of everyone in the church choir. Katherine was always jealous of how Miranda sang like a thousand angels while she sang like a dying cow. Katherine crept in making sure she didn't disturb Miranda or the tiny bundle in Miranda's arms that was currently silent.

_La, La, Lu, La, La, Lu...little soft fluffy sleeper, here comes a pink cloud for you…_sang Miranda as she silently stood up and put the bundle in the crib, tucking it in. This was the first time Katherine didn't hear crying at all in the house. Miranda gently rocked the crib back and forth as Katherine tried to look inside the crib. She wanted to know what the bundle was since it caused Miranda and Lord Herbert to ignore her completely.

_La, La, Lu, La, La, Lu...little wandering angel, fold up your wings, close your eyes…_sang Miranda as Katherine kept trying to look in the crib, but it was hard since it was moving constantly. When the crib finally stopped, she put her hands on the crib until she noticed Lord Herbert behind her and took her hands off, cheeks turning bright red. She always had this bad habit of blushing. In fact one of her nicknames (other than Kat) was "Rosy" because she was blushing almost all the time. It was the second worst habit she had. The first was freaking out over certain things. For example: she freaked out once she found out she was dating Lord Herbert, she freaked out when she found out Miranda was pregnant, and she freaked out once she found out Miranda was getting married. So those were her two bad habits.

_La, La, Lu, La, La, Lu...and may love be your keeper…La, La, Lu, La, La, Lu, La, La, Lu…_finished Miranda as she lifted the blanket to reveal a small baby. The baby was fast asleep and had a tuft of chestnut brown hair on its forehead. _What an adorable little creature!_ Thought Katherine as she admired how adorable the baby was. "There, there, my beloved son, may your dreams let you go far…" said Miranda as she tucked the baby back inside the blanket. Miranda and Lord Herbert smiled at Katherine and Katherine smiled back. This was the first time she saw her nephew and she was glad to finally see him.

**Can you guess who the baby is? And now you met Katherine. Katherine will show up in the story lots of times and the prologue kind of introduces her. Katherine is important in this story so that's why she's introduced in this chapter. Plus, I plan on naming the chapters by songs that I find adorable. They include family songs and "What is a baby?" and "La, La, Lu," are examples of the songs I'm talking about. So if you have any suggestions, say it in reviews. Please review, I need to know if you guys like it so I can continue on. Adios for now.**


	2. Someone's Waiting for You

**Hi, I'm here with another chapter of Lost Memories. So…now you guys know who Katherine is. And yes, Katherine is Eugene's aunt. I created her a long time ago and I wanted her to be in one of my stories now. In this chapter, takes place six years later, Katherine finds out about what happened to Miranda and Eugene. The chapter song is "Someone's waiting for you" from The Rescuers.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tangled or "Someone's waiting for you". **

**Chapter 1**

**Someone's waiting for you**

There was a knock at the door. Katherine, who was now 27, answered the door. At the door, a man was standing there and said in a solemn voice, "I'm here to apologize for your loss."

"What?" asked Katherine confused. What did she lose? How does he know? Why is he here? The man handed Katherine a letter. She looked at the address; she couldn't make it out, but she did know it was from Corona. She grabbed a letter opener on a stand next to the door and opened it. The letter said:

_Dear Katherine Fitzherbert,_

_We regret to tell you this, but your sister, Miranda Fitzherbert, has recently passed away on the 18__th__ of October at the age of 24 due to her succumbing to Scarlet Fever. We regard with our deepest sympathies for your loss and hope you can attend her funeral services this Sunday on the 21__st__ of October. Again we are deeply sorry for your loss._

_Sincerely,_

_Mr. Marvin George_

_Head of the Corona cemeteries_

Katherine began to weep right in front of the man. Her sister, her only sister, was now gone. She remembered two weeks ago, she found out Miranda had scarlet fever, but she never thought that Miranda would succumb from it. She wanted her to stay strong. She couldn't even imagine how Eugene and Lord Herbert must feel right now. Both of them must be heartbroken. She decided she would attend the funeral in three days.

Three days later, she was at a Corona cemetery where some people were gathered for the funeral. She saw this boy sobbing by Miranda's grave. He was either six, seven, or eight. She thought he looked familiar, but she couldn't make it out. She then saw a man drag him away from the grave and out on the street as the rain poured down hard. The man was wearing a suit of armor with a sun on it and a helmet with feathers on it. Katherine thought that was just pure cruelty and that's why she never liked soldiers because she thought they were mean, cruel, and treated people like they were a bunch of rats in a cellar. And those people were the reason they got paid. She never liked soldiers at all.

She thought Eugene was with Lord Herbert so she went to see her brother in-law so she could talk to Eugene. She hasn't seen Lord Herbert since that day when she first saw Eugene. Miranda told her that he had to go on a very long business trip. She travelled far to go see Lord Herbert. When she finally got there, she immediately knocked on the door of Lord Herbert's office. A man with thick black hair and mustache answered the door.

"Alright what do you want…" started the man before he looked at Katherine and said in a flirting manner, "Hello sweetheart, what seems to trouble you? A fine damsel in distress like you shouldn't be in distress."

"Cut the cheesiness and tell me where Lord Herbert and Eugene are," said Katherine who had enough the man's flirting.

"Who?" asked the man.

"I want to see Lord Herbert and his son, Eugene. I'm his sister in-law," said Katherine as she said it slowly like she was talking to a preschooler.

"Wait right here," said the man as he closed the door but leaving a crack of it open. Katherine sort of eavesdropped the conversation.

"Herbert, some lady wants to talk to you," said the man.

"And I refuse to talk to her. It's bad enough Miranda died, and now you want some lady to flirt with me. I've told you a million times that I don't want to see any other woman besides Miranda! And I already ruined my relationship with Miranda six years ago when I got drunk, in an argument with her, and left!" exclaimed Lord Herbert. Katherine gasped at that.

Lord Herbert didn't have a very long business trip! He yelled at her and abandoned her. She felt like she was hit with a sack of bricks. Her eyes were watery as she listened to more and more of the conversation. "Come on! Just get this over with!" exclaimed the man. "No!" exclaimed Lord Herbert. Lord Herbert was then pushed out and in front of Katherine. Lord Herbert stood up as he spit out leaves from the ground and rose up to find Katherine with a stern look on her face.

"Katherine?" asked Lord Herbert confused when he saw Katherine.

"You hurt my sister!" exclaimed Katherine as she walked away.

"No, no, no, Katherine I…" stuttered Lord Herbert.

"You got in an argument with her and abandoned her?" asked Katherine.

"No, I didn't! Well, maybe I did, but…" said Lord Herbert as he stuttered.

"No, you listen! You promised me you wouldn't hurt my sister, but you did! And I would like to know if you have Eugene with you so I can take care of him instead of you!" she exclaimed.

"I don't, I left him too!" groaned Lord Herbert.

"You…you left him too! So you're not only a horrible husband, but you're also a horrible father!" exclaimed Katherine as she started to storm off not caring at how many people were staring at them.

"Kat, wait," said Lord Herbert.

"Leave me alone!" exclaimed Katherine.

"Wait!" exclaimed Lord Herbert as he grabbed Katherine's arm. What he wasn't prepared for was a painful slap on the face and a painful kick in the knee. Ignoring his hurting face and aching knee, he tried to run after Katherine, but it was too late. She was already gone.

Katherine hated Lord Herbert from there on out. She had no idea where Eugene was and she assumed he was dead. She felt awful that she was the only one in her family left. She ended up sobbing by a tree in the forest. She put a piece of paper on the tree where she wrote her family members including Eugene and Miranda their birth dates and death dates. She filled in everything, but Eugene's death date. She wasn't sure if Eugene was dead or not and left it blank until she found out if he died or not. She would always visit Corona every summer to try and put flowers on Miranda's grave. She also kept a locket that had picture of her, Miranda, and Eugene. She would look at it every night before she went to bed. She never lost hope of Eugene possibly being alive and hoped one day she would see him again.

**Sorry for the depressing chapter, but I wanted to put how Katherine felt after finding out Miranda (Eugene's mother) died and Eugene was put in an orphanage. I promise in the next chapter it will include adult Eugene and Rapunzel. So you might say Katherine is the only living Fitzherbert besides Eugene's father, Lord Herbert. Well, that's all I have to say. I'd like to know what you guys think so I can continue on. So…please review! Also, how do you think Eugene and Rapunzel should meet Katherine? So if you have any suggestions on how they should meet, leave it in reviews! ****Hasta Luego ****(see you soon)!**


	3. I'm Still Here

**Hello fellow readers, it seems you guys really like this story! To be perfectly honest, I have never got that many reviews for the first two chapters ever before! In this chapter, drum roll please! *drum roll* Eugene and Rapunzel meet Katherine. I got a lot of suggestions, but I decided to do something a little different. So here it is and I hope you like it. The chapter song is "I'm Still Here" from Treasure Planet**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tangled or "I'm Still Here"**

**Chapter 2**

**I'm Still Here**

"I'm glad your parents let us have the day together," said Eugene as he and Rapunzel walked out of the castle. Rapunzel's parents were kind enough to let them have a break from lessons and training and go to the kingdom village so they could have a little fun.

"I'm glad mom and dad let us have the day together too. I bet it was pretty hard for them to convince our tutors and the Captain of the Guard to let us have one day together," said Rapunzel. She knew their tutors were strict and always wanted them both to be the best princess and prince consort they could be. She also had heard tons of times from Eugene about how the Captain is stiff and never gives him a break.

"The tutors I'm sure were hard, but I bet the Captain agreed right away because I wouldn't be here today," chuckled Eugene. Rapunzel giggled as they walked out of the castle and into the village.

It was the beginning of fall in Corona. The leaves were changing from green to red, yellow, orange, and brown, and the September air felt cool. Despite the lovely scenery, Eugene didn't like autumn because his mother died during the fall, but his birthday was during the fall, but he didn't care. He reluctantly had to put on a warmer outfit for the weather since it was in the 50s in Corona. He wore his old thieving outfit, but he didn't roll up his sleeves like he'd usually do. He noticed Rapunzel wearing a yellow dress that went well with her short brunette hair. He loved Rapunzel and her short brown hair; even better than the blonde it was since he did have a thing for brunettes. He also loved her for being sweet, kind, and caring. No girl in the entire world could compare to her. She was his and his only.

They went to the cupcake stand and got some cupcakes and ate them in the alley like they did during the festival of lights when he first took her. They then went to an art shop so Rapunzel could get some new paints since she was planning to do a painting that involved colors she didn't have yet. After getting some paints, they went to the library to read some books. Even though Rapunzel has been there before, she could never get over how many books there were in the library. Eugene didn't mind at all. With only reading three books her entire life, Rapunzel always loved how many more books there were than the ones she read in her tower.

"You sure do like to read Blondie," said Eugene as they walked out of the library.

"Well, I still can't get over how many books are in there, there must be hundreds and thousands…" said Rapunzel before heard something and looked at a street corner.

There was a man that was very big, had an eye patch, a huge scar, and was very muscular. Also there was a woman that had praline colored hair, chocolate colored eyes, and was a little overweight. The man was trying to take something from the woman and the woman was trying to prevent it from being taken.

"Give me it!" exclaimed the man as he tugged on the thing.

"No! I will not give it to you! It's too much value to me!" exclaimed the woman as she tugged the thing even harder making the man almost fall forward.

"Give it to me!" exclaimed the man as he tugged even harder.

Rapunzel and Eugene watched the robbery from across the street. Rapunzel felt awful for the lady and wished there was something she could do. Eugene on the other hand looked at the lady in confusion. For a strange reason, she looked familiar to him, but couldn't make it out to who it was. That thought was pushed out of his mind when something hit him in the gut, knocking all the air out of his lungs. It was a frying pan. Baffled, he looked at Rapunzel.

"Eugene, we need to do something. Can you please hit the guy with a frying pan?" asked Rapunzel.

"Do I have to?" asked Eugene who was looking at the size of the man compared to himself.

"Yes Eugene, you have to," said Rapunzel.

Reluctantly, Eugene walked towards the man and woman and snuck up behind the man ready to hit him with the kitchen utensil he was just given. Meanwhile, the man had got the thing and made the lady fall backwards, nearly exposing her bloomers. The man started to gloat when he finally got the thing from the lady.

"I'm rich! I'm rich! Let me tell you I am ri-"

CLANG!

The lady looked up to find the man with a dazed face as he fell face plant on the ground unconscious and a younger man, who looked so familiar to her, holding a frying pan.

"And that my friend, is what happens when you try to take things from old ladies," said Eugene after he watched the man fall to the ground. He then looked up to see the lady stand up and straighten her skirts.

"Thank you," said the lady.

"Aw…don't mention it," sighed Eugene as he saw Rapunzel walk towards him.

"But it should be. My name's Katherine," said the lady as she finished straightening her skirts.

"You know, I used to have an aunt named Katherine," said Eugene.

"That's pretty interesting," said Katherine.

"Anyways I'm Eugene, and this is Rapunzel," said Eugene as he pointed to himself and Rapunzel.

"You know, I used to have a nephew named Eugene," said Katherine.

"Well, what a coincidence!" exclaimed Rapunzel.

Eugene smiled and then noticed something on the ground next to the unconscious man. It was a golden necklace that had a "K" on it for "Katherine". Picking it up and dusting it off, he handed it to Katherine.

"I believe this belongs to you Miss Katherine," said Eugene as he handed the thing to Katherine.

"Thank you," said Katherine. What she didn't know was a picture slipped out of the locket and fell to the ground.

"Oh, you dropped something," said Eugene as he noticed the picture on the ground, "here, let me get…" Eugene then noticed something in the picture that got him confused. "…That?" said Eugene confused as he picked it up and blew the dust off. After a few coughs from the dust, he looked at the picture that got him really confused. In the picture, there were two women, one who looked like Katherine and the other one looked so familiar to him. He couldn't make it out, but he knew he'd seen her before sometime in his life. His thoughts were interrupted by a familiar female voice.

"Eugene, is everything alright?" asked Katherine.

"Huh?" asked Eugene confused who it was. He then looked at Katherine and exclaimed, "Oh yes, Miss Katherine! Everything's just…" said Eugene as he looked at the picture again and tried to think of some women he knew that looked just like the one in the picture. He tried to think of women he knew who looked like one of them. He knew it was none of the girls he hit on before he met Rapunzel. She didn't look like any of the girls he saw at the orphanage while he stayed there. Plus, she didn't look like any of the women he saw at the castle. His thoughts were interrupted again.

"Eugene?" asked Rapunzel. She was curious why he was acting so strange.

"Huh?" he asked again confused by who it was. He looked at Katherine then Rapunzel and said stuttering, "Oh, sorry Blondie, I was just…" said Eugene before he was cut off.

"Why are you calling her 'Blondie'?" asked Katherine. She knew Rapunzel didn't have blonde hair so she was curious about that.

"Oh, you see, I only call her that because she used to have blonde hair," said Eugene not realizing he promised himself not to call Rapunzel "Blondie" in public because people were bound to get confused why he was calling a brunette "Blondie".

"So where do you live?" asked Rapunzel curious where Katherine lived.

"To be honest, I don't have a home," said Katherine.

It was true. Ever since Miranda died, Katherine's been like a nomad wandering from place to place trying to find someplace where she belongs. So far, no luck. She has been taking all kinds of jobs in the places she went. The most common jobs she did were a seamstress or dressmaker, sometimes a nurse or waitress, and once in a while, a bartender or showgirl since she was good at dancing, but she was to shy to dance most of the time. Other than that, she didn't have a job or a place to live.

"Well, why don't we let her stay at the castle?" asked Eugene.

"The castle?" asked Katherine in confusion. She knew that place was for royals only (excluding the guards and servants). _Why are they taking me there? Those snobby royals wouldn't want a poor peasant woman like me to be there!_ Thought Katherine for a moment. Then she thought for a moment why they were taking her there and realized something: they lived at the castle. The man and girl she just met must be nobles. Kind nobles unlike the nobles she met that were snobby, selfish, and rude. She liked that she met nobles that wouldn't stick their noses up at everything. She then smiled and replied, "Thank you that is very kind of you."

"You're welcome!" said Eugene.

"Well, hurry! Let's go!" said Rapunzel as she, Eugene, and Katherine walked back to the castle. While she was walking, she noticed Eugene looking down at the ground. "Eugene, is there something wrong?" asked Rapunzel.

"N-no, no Blondie, there isn't anything wrong!" stuttered Eugene. He tried his best to not sound like an idiot, but the way his words came out, that was the only thing he was succeeding in.

"Then what's up? Why are you acting so strange right now?" asked Rapunzel.

"Strange?" asked Eugene. The word sounded foreign to him. No one has ever called him strange before! He knew the word since he used it on other people (including Rapunzel when he first met her).

"I mean is there something bugging you that I need to know about?" asked Rapunzel. She was concerned about Eugene and why he was not acting like himself.

"Everything's alright! It's just; I noticed something familiar about that picture in Katherine's locket," said Eugene.

"What do you mean?" asked Rapunzel.

"This woman looked so familiar in the picture. So far I'm debating if it's the lady who took care of me at the orphanage or my m-m-" said Eugene.

"Your mother?" asked Rapunzel. She thought she was the only one who had trouble when she mentioned her fake mother. Turns out Eugene had trouble when he mentioned his real mother. Eugene smirked at how she automatically knew what he was having trouble with. He ended up smiling all the way back to the castle. Rapunzel smiled back because she knew that he knew that she knew him like a book and can tell if there's something wrong with him.

**Katherine's POV:**

I can't believe how nice those two nobles are. They are so sweet and kind, but for some reason, the man looks familiar. But I just can't figure it out. I hope the nobles at the castle are as nice as these two.

**Well, they now met each other. Sorry for the long update, I was busy finishing my story "Spirit's Return" and starting my one-shot series. Now for some replies to reviews I got:**

**BroadwayFanGirl91: even though I didn't use your idea, the part about Katherine getting arrested for thieving did give me an idea for later.**

**Wheels4TheOneTrueGod: Thanks for giving me that idea. At least people can read it now and understand who's talking. Plus it makes my chapters longer.**

**MyLittleWorld15: Yes, Eugene and his father had made up by now. I think he might show up later in the story.**

**adrilabelle: I know it's sad, but it'll get a little happier.**

**So…now that that's out of the way, I just want to say if you guys have any suggestions for this story, say it. Don't be shy! ****Hasta Luego ****(see you soon)! **


	4. Getting to Know You

**Hey fellow readers! I'm here with another chapter. In this chapter, Katherine is taken to the castle and offered to stay there. She also meets the King and Queen and the twins. The chapter song and chapter name is "Getting to Know you" from the King and I.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tangled or "Getting to know you" from the King and I.**

**Chapter 3**

**Getting to Know You**

After a long walk back to the castle, they finally make it to the palace gates. Katherine was still smiling from meeting such kind people like Rapunzel and Eugene. The only she'd get from someone was a scowl, sneer, or stare; once in a while, an eye roll. But Rapunzel and Eugene were different. They gave her a smile, a kind introduction, and even stopped a man who tried to rob her. She was curious how the King and Queen were going to react when they find a peasant woman like her in the palace. She automatically knew commoners weren't allowed in the palace, but here she was: standing at the gates of Corona palace waiting to get in. At the gates, they were stopped by two straight-faced guards. The guards saw Rapunzel and Eugene and let them in. Katherine noticed the two guards scowled at Eugene. _Did he do something to upset them?_ Katherine asked herself as she followed behind Rapunzel and Eugene as they entered the palace.

The inside of the palace was just as Katherine thought: Very fancy. She noticed the various paintings of royals that used to rule Corona and the large windows that revealed the beautiful gardens that brought lovely scenery to the view in the window. She followed Rapunzel and Eugene as they passed various guards, servants, and pages. The guards gave her a scowl, the servants gave her a stare, and the pages sneered at her as they stuck their noses up like they owned the place. Katherine then heard something as she turned around to find the last thing she'd find in the palace.

"You can't catch me, Peter!" exclaimed a little girl with shoulder length brunette hair and hazel eyes. She was currently running in a blue dress that reached to her ankles. She noticed the girl was running from a little boy and carrying something.

"Liza! Why are you always so hard to catch?" groaned a little boy with dark brown hair like his sister and big green eyes. He tried to run after her, but the girl was faster.

Eugene noticed and picked up the girl and she was now in his arms. "Daddy!" squealed the girl as she was lifted up. Katherine looked confused by when the girl said "daddy," but realized that meant Eugene was the girl's father.

"Is she your daughter?" asked Katherine as she noted the girl who was squirming in her father's arm.

"Yes she is," grinned Eugene as he playfully tickled the girl. The girl started laughing out so loud; people on the other side of the kingdom could hear her! The girl then stopped laughing and looked at Katherine confused.

"Daddy, who's the lady?" she asked as she stared at her like she was her long lost friend.

"This is Ms. Katherine Elizabeth, Ms. Katherine, this is Elizabeth," said Eugene as he gave a smile to Ms. Katherine to show that Elizabeth did like her.

"How are you doing Elizabeth?" asked Katherine as she shook Elizabeth's hand.

"Fine," smiled Elizabeth as she shook her hand right back. Elizabeth still held that thing she had in her hand as Eugene noticed and tried to see what it was.

"Alright, what do you have?" asked Eugene as he tried to take it.

"No Daddy, that's the valuable necklace that belongs to the queen! Only Captain Peter is supposed to take it back from me!" giggled Elizabeth as she took it away. Eugene knew what she meant by that.

Elizabeth and Peter would play guards and thieves practically all the time. Peter would always be the Captain of the Guard and Elizabeth would always be the notorious thief who would always take stuff. In fact, after she learned about Flynn Rider, she called herself Elizabeth Rider because she thought she was like her dad in the game.

Eugene then tickled Elizabeth into giving him the thing she was hiding. He then recognized what Elizabeth was hiding. It was a necklace, but it wasn't just any necklace; it was his mother's necklace.

The necklace was gold and it said: M. F. for Miranda Fitzherbert. Eugene knew his dad got his mother that necklace since he was richer than anyone else in his family. It was also a locket and in the locket held a picture of her. She told him that if he ever had a sister, she would give it to her, but his mother never had any other children besides him so she kept it. Before she died, she told him to keep it and give it to someone special. In fact, he gave it to Rapunzel on their wedding anniversary. It was the last thing he had of his mother. He kept it hidden in his satchel, but he took it out after he got it back a second time.

He remembered he left it at the beach, but after he returned Rapunzel home, Rapunzel's mother gave him his satchel back. She said the guards found his satchel with the Stabbingtons and gave it to her and King Henry for evidence. She went through it and she didn't find anything, but when she was dumping it out, she found that necklace. At first she thought he took it from a woman, but when she found out his real name and his mother's name, she decided to give the satchel and the necklace back to him. She even suggested giving it to Rapunzel after she heard the story about the necklace.

A few years later, he gave his satchel to Elizabeth since she was always interested in it. He was curious now how Elizabeth got her tiny hands on that necklace.

"Elizabeth, did you go through your mother's stuff again?" asked Eugene. He knew when she and Peter would play "guards and thieves" Elizabeth would "borrow" their stuff so she would have something to steal in the game.

"No, Pascal did," said Elizabeth. Eugene and Rapunzel were baffled by that. Pascal was the last one that would go through their stuff. "I told Pascal that I was going to need something for the game and I asked him to find something that wasn't new and wasn't too much of value so you guys wouldn't freak out thinking you misplaced it or something. So he said that he found it and he knew Mom wouldn't mind because it looked old and I went along with him. I agreed because it looked about thirty years old," explained Elizabeth.

"Who's Pascal?" asked Katherine. She wanted to know who this was.

"Pascal the chameleon is a friend that has been with my mother since she was little," explained Elizabeth.

"Pascal is a chameleon?" asked Katherine.

"Yes, and he likes fruit, my mom, and sticking his tongue in Dad's ear," explained Elizabeth. Katherine was baffled after hearing that along with some passing guards and maids.

"Okay, how about you go take a nap Little Blondie because you must be exhausted from playing," chuckled Eugene nervously as he led her away. "Cute and adorable little five year old, just doesn't know what she's saying sometimes," he chuckled again. He was embarrassed from that.

"I don't mind. I think it's absolutely adorable when kids say things like that. It can be hilarious," chuckled Katherine. Eugene chuckled too out of embarrassment.

"Alright, now let's go talk to the King and Queen," chuckled Eugene as he tried to stop laughing.

"Is Peter your child too?" asked Katherine on the way.

"Yes, he is," smiled Eugene as he saw Peter run after Elizabeth yelling at her to give the necklace back which he had now.

They finally made it to the throne room where Eugene told Katherine to wait right there. Katherine looked at Eugene odd as she watched him and Rapunzel go into the throne room to talk to the King and Queen. Katherine just stood there waiting deciding not to eavesdrop this time.

Eugene and Rapunzel went into the throne room where they saw King Henry and Queen Anne discussing some things about the kingdom again but stopped when they saw their daughter and son in-law enter the room.

"Rapunzel," addressed King Henry who was the first one to notice her.

"How are you doing sweetie?" asked Queen Anne as she put the papers they were reading away.

"Good, it's just we found this old lady and she doesn't have a home and we were thinking we should offer her a place to live," explained Rapunzel.

"Really? Where?" asked Queen Anne. She thought it was nice that Rapunzel and Eugene were helping a lady like the one they just descrbed.

"Here," replied Rapunzel.

"Rapunzel, this isn't an inn. You can't just offer people to live here without our permission," said King Henry.

"Come on Henry, have a heart! This is an old lady Rapunzel found who's homeless! We shouldn't upset her like that and leave her homeless," cried Queen Anne.

"It's not that I want her to have a home, I just don't want her staying here!" exclaimed King Henry.

"And why not?" asked Queen Anne.

"Because what are the people going to say? Having a commoner in the palace?" asked King Henry.

"Eugene's a commoner and we let him stay in the palace!" exclaimed Queen Anne.

"That's a different story, I only let him stay at the palace because he's the reason Rapunzel's here in the first place!" exclaimed King Henry.

**In the Hallway:**

Katherine could hear yelling from the door and just frowned because she knew it wasn't good. She automatically knew what they were arguing about: her staying at the palace. She hoped Rapunzel and Eugene were going to try and change the King's mind and letting her stay here. Her thoughts were interrupted by someone.

"Excuse me?" asked a voice. She turned and saw a familiar man that she saw on possibly the worst day of her life. It was the man from that day twenty-six years ago. He was wearing the same gold armor with the sun on it and the same gold helmet with the feathers as the man before.

"You!" gasped Katherine when she saw him.

"Me?" asked the man who was baffled by how she knew him.

"You were the one who did that!" exclaimed Katherine.

"Did what?" asked the man.

"Don't act stupid! I know who you are! You're that soldier that dragged away that poor innocent boy who was upset that day!" exclaimed Katherine.

"I don't know what you're talking about Madam, I just want to…" the man insisted as he backed away from Katherine before she grabbed a sword from a knight statue and threatened him with it.

**In the Throne Room:**

"I'm just not sure about it Anne," groaned King Henry.

"Not sure about what? This is a helpless old lady we're talking about and she's probably weak and helpless, Henry! And another thing…" exclaimed Queen Anne. The argument was interrupted by Elizabeth who came rushing in.

"Mommy, Daddy, there's a fight going on," said Elizabeth in her soft little girl voice.

"A fight? Who's in a fight?" asked Eugene who was curious what his five year old daughter meant by that.

"Ms. Katherine's threatening Captain Mustache with a sword," Elizabeth tattled. They all went into the hallway where they say exactly what Elizabeth saw.

Ms. Katherine was pointing a sword at the Captain while the Captain was trying to back away slowly.

"Is that the old lady you were talking about?" asked King Henry.

"Yes?" replied Eugene afraid of King Henry's reaction.

"She's a lot younger and stronger than I thought she would be," commented King Henry as he remembered what his wife had said earlier. "Ms. Katherine, Captain, why are you doing that?" groaned King Henry as they two looked at him scared by how much trouble they were probably going to be in.

"This man here dragged a poor six year old boy who was upset by the loss of my sister and didn't care how muddy he got from that," responded Katherine not taking her sword from her position.

"What? I never did that!" the Captain choked out because the sword was at his throat to where he could hardly breathe.

"Yes, you did! Twenty-six years ago on the 21st of October!" exclaimed Katherine as she pointed it closer and closer to his throat.

"Twenty-six years- Oh! You mean my old man! He told me he had to take a six year old orphan to the orphanage that day. His mother died of scarlet fever," explained the Captain.

"Oh, sorry," chuckled Katherine as she moved the sword away as she blushed.

"Apology not accepted," huffed the Captain as he walked away.

"Sorry your highness, I mistaken him for someone else," chuckled Katherine nervously, still blushing.

"That's alright," chuckled Queen Anne, "So…you're Ms. Katherine?"

"Yes your highness," replied Katherine as she curtsied.

"Oh, don't go with formalities! Call me Anne," chuckled Queen Anne.

"Okay Anne," addressed Katherine.

"This is my husband Henry, and we are delighted to have you here at the castle and I'm sure everyone else is," smiled Queen Anne.

"Minus the Captain," muttered King Henry.

"Thank you Anne, I'm already enjoying my stay here," smiled Katherine.

"We're glad; anyways we'd like you to join us for dinner in an hour. Would you accept?" asked Queen Anne.

"Really? Thank you!" replied Katherine. This was her first time having dinner with royals.

"You're welcome," smiled Queen Anne. She noticed a maid and decided to call her. "Mabel, will you please show Ms. Katherine to her room," she called as she whispered which room to put her in.

"Sure," replied Mabel as she led Katherine to her room. Katherine was smiling even more knowing that she was going to be treated like a guest and not a piece of trash. She knew once she met Eugene and Rapunzel, she was going to meet other nice people like them.

**Well, that's the end of this chapter. I'm sure this is the longest chapter I have ever typed for any of my stories. Sorry if I haven't done anything for like a few weeks. Life can just get in the way sometimes. Did you like how Elizabeth and Queen Anne treated Katherine? I also want to wish an early Happy Halloween since tomorrow's Halloween, one of my favorite holidays. Also if you're curious how old some people are in this story, Eugene is 32, Rapunzel's 24, and Katherine's 51. Well, before I go, I have some reviews to reply to:**

**BroadwayFanGirl91: You'll find out what the idea is later in the story. And thanks for saying that about the way Rapunzel and Eugene treated Katherine.**

**disneyisbeautiful: When you asked about the twins, even though I didn't plan on adding them in it, I did anyway. I hope you liked the way they were in this story.**

**Wheels4TheOneTrueGod: Thanks, and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter too.**

**Well, that's it for now. Hasta Luego (see you soon)!**


	5. Always There

**Hi, I'm here with another chapter of "Lost Memories"! I finally get to type this up with no interruptions at all! In this chapter, Katherine attends the dinner she was invited to. Also, there will be a little introduction to a character. The chapter song and title is "Always There" from Lady and the Tramp 2 because there is the mention of family in the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tangled or "Always There"**

**Chapter 4 Always There**

"Your Highness, we have something to tell you," stated the Captain as he and a few other guards approached King Henry in the dining room.

"Does it have to be now? Dinner will be here soon, and Ms. Katherine will be here any moment!" said King Henry as he looked at the door.

"Yes, it has to be now! It's urgent!" groaned the Captain. He remembered how Katherine threatened him and he really disliked her from that moment. He wished the King and Queen could find her a place to live so she could leave forever.

"What is it then Captain?" asked King Henry wanting to get this over with so he and his family along with Katherine can enjoy a nice dinner.

"Some of my men believe there is a man lurking around the palace for some reason," replied the Captain.

"A man? What could he be doing lurking around the palace?" asked King Henry as he tried to think of some reasons why someone would be doing that.

"Anything really, maybe he wants to do something like a robbery or kidnapping, maybe even murder," responded the Captain.

"Oh, I hope this man isn't after my daughter. We cannot live another eighteen years without her. Or Mr. Fitzherbert! Rapunzel would be heartbroken if something happened to him! Or my grandchildren! We just got them back! They can't disappear again! It'll break our hearts!" exclaimed King Henry as he thought of the reasons why this man was lurking around.

"We really don't know, but we'll get on to it!" declared the Captain as he tried to get his king to stop worrying about awful things that can happen to his daughter, son in-law, and his grandchildren.

Meanwhile, one of the guards, Conli, noticed Eugene who was leaning against the wall in thought. While the Captain was talking to the King, Conli inched his way over to Eugene to see why he wasn't himself.

"Mr. Fitzherbert?" asked Conli in confusion.

"Oh, hey Conli," Eugene addressed in a tone of voice that made him sound like he was in deep thought.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Conli.

"It's just…there was this woman Rapunzel and I met and she's so familiar," Eugene replied thoughtfully.

"Is she one of your ex-girlfriends?" asked Conli.

"No! She's way too old for me! I'm barely in my thirties and she's in her early fifties!" cried Eugene making Conli more nervous than he already was. "I'm sorry Conli, it's just she's so familiar like I've seen her before, but it was like in my early childhood when I actually had a mother," explained Eugene.

"So she's your mother?" asked Conli who was calming down.

"No, she died of scarlet fever when I was six. But there was another woman that helped take care of me," recalled Eugene.

"Your grandmother?" asked Conli.

"No, she died when I was four and I hardly knew the old woman," replied Eugene.

"Well, what about your aunt? Did you have an aunt?" asked Conli.

"Yes, I did! So that means…" Eugene recalled before he was interrupted by the doors opening and revealing Katherine in a beautiful green dress. She looked so beautiful; the other guards in the room stared at her like she was a beautiful diamond and they were thieves trying to steal it.

"Hey Ms. Katherine," mumbled Eugene who was still in awe at how the maids gave her a very beautiful dress like the one she wore.

"Hello Eugene," replied Katherine as she curtsied to him since he was a noble.

"Ms. Katherine, you made it!" replied Queen Anne as she entered in the room along with Rapunzel and Elizabeth and Peter.

"Hello Anne, where were you and Ms. Rapunzel?" asked Katherine.

"We had to get Elizabeth and Peter to settle down so we could go to dinner," replied Queen Anne.

"So this is Peter, the handsome young man Eugene was talking about," replied Katherine as she tapped on Peter's head.

"He sure is," chuckled Rapunzel as she picked up five year old Peter.

"Mother," groaned Peter who wasn't sure about the woman his parents had met.

"Mommy, are those guards okay?" asked Elizabeth as she indicated the guards staring at Katherine.

"They're fine; they're just admiring Ms. Katherine in her dress," replied Eugene laughing at the guards' expressions on their faces.

"Captain, can you please tell your men to stop looking at Ms. Katherine like a thief would look at a prize jewel?" asked King Henry.

"Yes sir," the Captain replied as he walked over to the other guards. "Okay, men! Quit drooling over her and get a move on! I'm probably sure you guys have girlfriends and wives who would be upset to catch you gawking at Ms. Katherine like that!" barked the Captain as he and the other men left the room leaving Rapunzel, Eugene, King Henry, Queen Anne, Elizabeth, Peter, and Katherine all by themselves.

**Katherine's POV:**

Dinner of course came after the Captain kicked out those young soldiers. We were able to get settled down and start dinner. I noticed Eugene was picking at his food and not eating it like everyone else. I used my spoon and took a sip of my soup that was given to me. I was interrupted by Anne.

"So Katherine, what did you do those years when you were with your nephew?" asked Anne.

"Well, I would often visit my sister and Eugene during holidays, on their birthdays, and during special occasions," I replied.

"Oh, what did he look like?" asked Anne.

"He had dark brown hair like his father, and golden-brown eyes like his mother," I recalled as I remembered what my nephew did look like the last time I saw him.

"Kind of like Peter, except his eyes are green," interjected Elizabeth. I chuckled at that because that was cute what she said.

"You mentioned his father, what was he like?" asked Henry.

"Oh, I'd rather not talk about him," I chuckled nervously. I really didn't want to even think of the man's name either!

"Come on! Tell us!" whined Elizabeth as she and Peter started saying, "Please, please, please, please, please!"

"Alright! I guess I will," I chuckled because even though I didn't want to say the subject, I can never say no to kids. "His father was a lord. He started as a kind, caring, sweet gentleman, but…" I said as I trailed off.

"But what?" questioned Rapunzel.

"Now, I don't want to say anything nasty in front of your kids but he turned to be a cheap, cruel, heartbreaking pig!" I nearly yelled as I called my nephew's father the name that I wanted to call him for years after I found out what he did.

"What's that?" asked Elizabeth. Good, she doesn't know what it means.

"I'll have your parents explain it to you when you're older," I chuckled because I really didn't want to have to explain the definition of what I just said in front of her parents.

"What did he do for you to call him that?" asked Henry.

"He broke my sister's heart by getting in an argument with her while he was drunk and isolating her and my nephew. And my sister was left without a husband and Eugene was left without a father at a very young age," I sighed as I remembered how my sister was when I visited her a week after he left.

"You know, Eugene happens to have a similar story to that. His father left him and his mother when he was only two weeks old and his father was drunk during the argument they had," explained Rapunzel. Wow! Eugene and my nephew do have similar pasts.

"What happened to your sister?" asked Anne.

"She passed away and died of scarlet fever. I don't know where my nephew is now. He could be anywhere! He was probably put in an orphanage or maybe even had to live out on the streets. It's awful that I know my nephew is probably dead or out alone still. My wish is to find him and lead him somewhere safe. To me, he is like my son rather than my nephew and I wouldn't let my son be there all alone with no one to take care of," I sighed as I finished pouring my heart out on how much I missed my nephew. I noticed something that I haven't noticed at all during my talking.

It was Eugene. He was sitting there with a shocked look on his face. I wondered why he was so shocked. Before I could think of some reasons, he spoke up.

"Um…Well, I got to uh…I got to get some work done…" he stuttered as he got up from his seat and left his untouched food on the table.

"Hey, I hope you're able to find your aunt as much as I am to find my nephew," I chuckled as I remembered him saying when I first met him that he had an aunt with the same name as me.

"Well, um…thank you Ms. Katherine…" he chuckled as he left.

**Eugene's POV:**

I cannot believe it! Ms. Katherine had just described her nephew and he looks like me and has the same past as me! Maybe Conli is right. This woman might be my aunt and I'm her nephew, but how can I be so sure? We're nothing alike! Maybe I should just figure out some similarities between me and her and well, if there are some similarities, I can tell her I'm related to her. I just need to keep it cool and try and find some similarities. I then remembered what I said back there about how I got to get some work done. I then noticed the papers on my desk and groaned at how much work I had to do. I think I'm just going to get the work done, and then sleep the whole thing off.

**Outside the Castle:**

"Yes, she's there! But how can a woman like her be there when she's nothing but a peasant?" questioned a man as he looked up and saw someone in the window that looked familiar to him going through some papers. "How on earth did that criminal, Flynn Rider, get to live in the castle?" sneered the man. "I will have him pay for what he did to my sons! And I'm going to do it with her…" snickered the man.

**Sorry if this chapter isn't as exciting, but at least I sort of introduced the villain in this story. Who is this man and what does he want and what will he do? Find out in the next chapter. Here are some reply reviews:**

**disneyisbeautiful: Thanks for saying that, and I did kind of feel sorry for the way I made the Captain get threatened, but I'm probably sure he is not going to be surprised when he finds out who Katherine is related to.**

**Wheels4TheOneTrueGod: I'm glad you liked the way Queen Anne stood up for Katherine. It is extremely nice of her.**

**BroadwayFanGirl91: Yes, Elizabeth and Queen both have kind generous hearts and let's hope the other people Katherine meets treat her as kind as them. **

**It also might take a while to do the next chapter with tests, projects, concerts, and preparing for Christmas, but you never know when I might update. And if you also have any other song suggestions, be free to suggest some and I do need some because the next few chapters are going to be realizations and things similar to that. Well, that's all I have to say! Adios for now!**


	6. Finding out the Truth

**Hi, I decided to go ahead and start on this chapter because I'm probably going to be busy again with projects, Christmas, and other things. In this chapter, Eugene is still confused from last night and Katherine realizes something that she hasn't realized before. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tangled**

**Chapter 5**

Six year old Eugene ran home to tell his mother how his teacher said he was a huge help today in class. He ran inside the straw house and when he went inside, something felt off.

"Mom? Mom? Where are you Mom?" shouted the six year old as he searched the house for his mother. He finally found her in her room and she looked awful. She was sweating like a pig, her skin was red and peeling, and she was burning up. When he saw this, he panicked and ran to find the neighborhood doctor and it brought attention to Eugene's neighbors.

"Eugene, what's wrong?" asked Mrs. Talia, his mom's best friend as she dropped her basket filled with fresh apples from her tree and ran across her front yard to see her best friend's son.

"It's horrible Mrs. Talia! It's my mom! She's sick! She's sweating, burning up, and her skin was peeling off!" exclaimed Eugene.

"I'll be right with you Eugene," gasped Mrs. Talia who was shocked by the symptoms that were described to her. She then ran in her house and yelled, "Jerry! Get Dr. Norman!"

XXXXX

A few moments later, Mrs. Talia got her husband, Jerry, to get Dr. Norman. Dr. Norman was the neighborhood doctor and everyone in the neighborhood relied on him to help cure the diseases that anyone had acquired. But for Dr. Norman, Eugene's mother was the worse he'd ever seen.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Talia and Eugene, but it seems like Miranda has acquired scarlet fever," explained Dr. Norman. This came to a shock to the son and best friend of his patient.

"Scarlet Fever?" exclaimed Mrs. Talia.

"Is that why Mom's skin was red?" asked the curious six years old.

"Yes Eugene, but this type of scarlet fever that your mother has is serious and she might not make it," warned Dr. Norman.

"You mean she might…" interrupted Mrs. Talia as the doctor nodded and Mrs. Talia gasped in horror.

"No," gasped Eugene when he realized what they were talking about.

"Yes," sighed Dr. Norman.

"No!" exclaimed Eugene.

"Yes!" insisted Dr. Norman.

"No! No! No! She cannot die! No way! She's can't die!" Eugene denied as he refused to believe his mother was at Death's door.

"Eugene…" addressed Mrs. Talia.

"No Mrs. Talia, she can't die! What you're saying is a lie! She won't die! Why doesn't anyone ever care about me?" shouted Eugene as he ran off to his room where he slammed the door and cried the hardest he's ever cried in his entire life.

XXXXX

A few hours later, he was trying to get himself to sleep. He had a frown planted on his face, his nose and eyes red as his mother's skin, and there were tear stains on his cheeks. He was rolled on his side so no one could see him. Mrs. Talia then came in the room to check on Eugene.

"Hey Eugene, I brought some of my famous apple pie to make you feel better," explained Mrs. Talia as she tried to show Eugene a plate with warm fresh apple pie. Eugene still didn't turn over and he knew that nothing, not even apple pie could get him to ignore the fact that his mother was dying.

"Mom's going to leave like Dad, is she?" Eugene choked out.

"No Eugene, I don't know, I never met your father," sighed Mrs. Talia because she didn't have a good point. At that point, Eugene turned over to face Mrs. Talia.

"Mom told me he was a selfish lord who likes to get drunk and abuse her," explained Eugene.

"Eugene, even though I have no idea who your father is, I know he probably wouldn't be this selfish to not to try and help you and your mother," explained Mrs. Talia.

"You think he might help?" asked Eugene.

"Sure, and I can help you write the letter to him. But I'm probably sure I have all the time in the world to do that since you're staying with me and Jerry," explained Mrs. Talia as she whispered the last part.

"Excuse me?" asked Eugene.

"You see, the doctor says it would be best if you stay somewhere else for now so you won't catch your mom's disease," explained Mrs. Talia.

"No, I want to stay here!" exclaimed Eugene.

"Eugene, this is for your own good! So you won't get sick and…" explained Mrs. Talia before she was interrupted.

"I don't care if I get the plague from my mom; I want to stay here where I'll be able to help her! Her and my Aunt Katherine and my Dad are the only family I have left and I will not let her die and have myself know I didn't help her at all!" Eugene argued back.

"Eugene, do you want to die?" asked Mrs. Talia.

"No," replied Eugene.

"Do you want to get sick?" asked Mrs. Talia.

"No," piped Eugene.

"Then you must stay with me and Jerry to be safe," explained Mrs. Talia. Eugene groaned as he started packing his things in his satchel and left with Mrs. Talia.

XXXXX

After three days, the letter Eugene and Mrs. Talia wrote for Eugene's father was finished and ready to be delivered. The letter said:

_Dear Lord Herbert,_

_ If you're curious who this is, this is your son, Eugene Fitzherbert. My mom had just gotten sick and has something called "Scarlet Fever". We need your help so bad! We need a better doctor, more money, and a few other things. Please help! This isn't just for Mom, it's for me! I cannot let her die and I know somewhere in your small heart that you cannot let her die either! So please help, not just for Mom, but for me, your own son! _

_Sincerely,_

_Eugene Fitzherbert_

After two weeks, Eugene had found his mother completely unconscious. The disease had gotten worse. She was paler, weaker, and sicker than ever. Mrs. Talia went to get Dr. Norman, but by the time she got back, it was too late. Miranda had passed away and the only thing heard in the house was the sound of Eugene crying.

XXXXX

"Dad?" Eugene had heard as he tried to wake up. "Daddy?" said the voice, but Eugene didn't respond. The voice was high pitched and sounded like a little girl. "Hmm…do you think you can wake him Pascal?" asked the voice as a squeak was heard. About a few seconds later, Eugene was fully awake because of Pascal's tongue.

"Gah! Elizabeth, will you please tell Pascal to stop doing that?" Eugene asked as he tried to get as much saliva as possible out of his ear and wiping it on his shoulder which was covered by his nightshirt.

"Sorry, Mommy says you're late for a little meeting with the guards," explained Elizabeth.

"What?" asked Eugene as he checked what time it was. He completely forgot about the meeting he had with the Captain and other guards and he was supposed to get there at 9:00 and it was almost 10:00. He groaned as he quickly threw on his clothes not caring that he didn't take off his nightclothes, but it was good that he didn't take them off because he had to get dressed in front of his daughter who was sitting crisscross applesauce on her parents' bed. He ran out of the room as he quickly buttoned his clothes on the way to the meeting.

He finally made it to the meeting room where he got a lot of stares from the guards. The Captain was the most furious by him being late.

"Rider, where were you? Did you think you could sleep in when you knew you had a meeting?" the Captain barked as the guards watched as their leader was fussing at the seemingly late prince consort.

"Sorry, I overslept and I forgot about the meeting because I had a really busy night last night," groaned Eugene as he took his place.

"Rider, I have seen a lot of foolish things in the past, but this tops them all!" shouted the Captain.

"At least I wasn't drooling over a guest," remarked Eugene as he reminded the guards of what they did last night.

"If it makes you feel any better, I wasn't drooling over that lady," piped Conli who was right next to Eugene.

"You weren't?" asked Eugene because he remembered seeing all the guards staring at Ms. Katherine like that, but he didn't see if Conli was doing the same thing.

"Of course not Mr. Fitzherbert, why would I be interested in a fifty-something year old lady?" asked Conli.

XXXXX

While the meeting was going on, Katherine was walking through the palace where she saw Elizabeth hiding behind a plant.

"What are you doing?" asked Katherine as she walked up to the five year old.

"Waiting for Daddy so I can surprise him," Elizabeth replied as she tried to be as inconspicuous as possible. Katherine smiled until she heard the yelling coming from the door.

"What's going on in there? Are they fighting or something?" asked Katherine as she heard the loud yelling.

"No, Captain Mustache likes to yell at Daddy before meetings start," replied Elizabeth as they both heard the familiar voices of the Captain and Eugene.

"Oh, what are they arguing about this time?" asked Katherine.

"Who knows? But I always like to know what's going on," explained Elizabeth, "You want to help?"

"Sure," chuckled Katherine as the two tried to listen to the loud yelling coming from the room.

XXXXX

"I am so upset!" exclaimed the Captain.

"What happened? Did Ms. Janice throw a table at you?" remarked Samuel, a new recruit. He was typically a snarky teenager forced to join the soldiers by his parents who wanted to get rid of him. He was often doing things like saying very smart remarks, getting other soldiers in trouble, hitting on women while on patrol, taking naps on the job, and so many other things that drove the Captain insane. In fact, a lot of the soldiers thought he was like Flynn Rider in some ways.

"No! We stopped fighting years ago!" exclaimed the Captain as Samuel rolled his green/brown eyes. "It's that lady you soldiers were staring at!"

"What did she do?" asked William.

"She accused me of doing something I have no idea of doing and threatened me!" groaned the Captain.

"Why are so mad at Ms. Katherine? She only did one thing!" shouted Eugene. He didn't even know Katherine was eavesdropping along with Elizabeth. She was glad Eugene was defending her.

"Rider, she could've killed me with that sword!" yelled the Captain. "And I can't wait until the King and Queen find her a place to live so she'd be out of our hair!" Katherine frowned as she heard the Captain's cruel words.

"She doesn't even bug the rest of us! And for your information, she's here to find her nephew and I'm probably sure that he wouldn't like you making remarks about his aunt!" shouted Eugene recalling about how he thought of the possibility of him being related to Katherine and he didn't like it when people insulted his family; even though if this was his possible family member.

"I'm glad she didn't find her nephew because he would probably be a selfish, lazy, troublemaker!" shouted the Captain. Eugene groaned as he looked like he was about to give the Captain a piece of his mind (which would probably involve fists) as Conli grabbed his wrists and prevented the prince consort from literally beating the living brains out of the Captain for saying that. "And Rider, why do you care so much about her?" he continued.

"Because she is searching for her family! She has been living without a family for a long time and I know that because I lived without a family the same amount of years as her! And you wouldn't know that because you actually had a family! And for at least the thousandth time, my name is not Flynn Rider! It is Eugene Fitzherbert and that's all!" shouted Eugene as he removed his hands from Conli's grip and stormed out of the room.

XXXXX

Katherine had heard every single word! She hadn't been that shocked since she found out Lord Herbert had left her sister, leaving her sister without a husband and Eugene without a father. She now had found out a very important thing! Eugene, the man who had kindly took her in at the palace, was her long lost nephew. She knew he looked like him and his name was the same as her nephew. But now she knows it's him after hearing his full name. After she had heard the argument, the pieces to her long confusing puzzle were finally put together and solved. She was so distracted by this, she didn't even notice Eugene opening the door to the room, slamming it, and walking away.

"Gosh, Daddy's really mad. What do you think happened in there Ms. Katherine?" Elizabeth had asked her. She noticed Katherine having the most shocked face ever. "Ms. Katherine, are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth, but I have to go. I have to think some things over," sighed Katherine as she left.

"Why is everyone acting so weird right now?" the five year old asked herself before she left to find her brother and tell him everything.

Katherine ran into her guest bedroom as she flopped on the bed and closed her eyes as she remembered some memories of her sister and Eugene.

**So now Katherine knows that Eugene is her nephew. And just in case you were curious by the first part of the chapter; that was a dream Eugene had about the death of his mother. And like I said before, the next few chapters will mostly be flashbacks involving Katherine, Eugene, and his parents and also some clues Katherine had found leading up to the discovery. If you have any suggestions on what I should so for the flashbacks, you can tell me. I still need song suggestions for the chapters coming up and sorry if I didn't have a chapter song for this one, but if you do have a song suggestion for this chapter, I'll go back and put it up. And for those of you who are curious about the villain, he'll be mentioned again after the flashbacks. I'm still trying to develop his character. And now for reply reviews:**

**BroadwayFanGirl91: Thanks for saying that about the previous chapter and I'm sorry, but I can't use your song suggestion because it has already been used in the first or second chapter, but thanks anyway.**

**Punzie the Platypus: Thanks for saying that about the song suggestions. And no, Conli wasn't one of the drooling guards, but after you read this chapter, you probably already know that. And like I said before, I'm still developing the villain's character, but he will cause something very awful that will separate Eugene and Katherine.**

**Wheels4TheOneTrueGod: They will reveal to each other who they really are after the flashbacks. And about the grandchildren thing, he's talking about Elizabeth and Peter who are Rapunzel and Eugene's twin son and daughter and if you read "Spirit's Return" you'll find out what he meant by when he said "they had just got them back".**

**Reverend Lovejoy: I'm glad you like Katherine, and to think about it, I really don't why I made Katherine threaten the Captain, but it's because she thought he was someone else and if you look back to the first or second chapter, you'll see who she thought he was.**

**James Birdsong: Thanks for saying that!**

**I. C. 2014: Well, I thought I should start slow and not rush into things when I was doing those chapters. And I'm glad you like the villain so far. We'll soon see what his little plot is. *mischievously grins and moves fingers in an evil way like my English teacher does sometimes***

**Well, that's all I have to say, except I might be starting another story, but it's Non-Tangled. I got the idea after watching a movie and seeing videos on YouTube involving the movie. I will tell you one thing that it will be a crossover, so if you want to read it, I'd be much obliged for you to read it after it's published. I might put up a summary in my profile later. Also, who's your favorite other character out of all my stories? You can say your answer in a poll I recently put in my profile. And now that that's out of the way, Adios for now!**


	7. A Baby!

**Hi, I'm back for another chapter of "Lost Memories"! In this chapter, this is a flashback on what happened when Katherine and Lord Herbert found out that Miranda, Eugene's mother, was pregnant with Eugene himself. I decided to do this since the flashbacks involve Katherine and Eugene and I thought I should first put it when she first found out about Eugene to start the flashbacks. Oh, and an early Happy New Year for you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tangled, only the OC's**

**Lost Memories**

**Chapter 6**

**Flashback, 32 years ago:**

21 year old Katherine was now running down the bustling streets of Corona faster than a cheetah. She just couldn't believe it. She just could NOT believe it. Her sister, HER sister, was now in Dr. Norman's office. She hoped her sister was okay. True, she had been feeling awful for the past few days. She then remembered what had happened the past few days since she had been there. It all started ever since she had come to Corona to visit Miranda.

The first day she came, she caught her sister eating cheesecake, pickles, snicker doodles, and shrimp all at the same time. She nearly got sick when she saw her sister eating those foods altogether. In fact, when Lord Herbert had come to dinner, he and Katherine were surprised when they found out what Miranda had made for dinner: stew, ice cream, green beans, peaches, and spinach cookies. Katherine and Lord Herbert only ate the stew and peaches, but Miranda ate all that she had made, and when Lord Herbert questioned about some of the food, she broke out in tears like she was actually hurt because he questioned her about her food choices for dinner. Katherine was confused too. Miranda never cried unless it was something horrible.

The second day, Katherine saw her sister hanging out the window puking. Katherine told her that she needed to stop eating weird food combinations and Miranda reacted by yelling at Katherine for telling her what to do. A few minutes later, she found Miranda eating apple pie and butternut squash and crying her eyes out.

The third day, she had found Miranda sleeping when she was supposed to help Mrs. Talia with her weaving. She tried to wake her up numerous times, but failed, and when she finally did wake her up (which happened to be hitting two frying pans together) she was yelled at again and when she said "Okay Ms. Moody, jeez" Miranda started crying for the third time that week.

It was now the fourth day and she had just found out from Lord Herbert's friend, Pete, that Miranda was at the doctors. Katherine was now freaking out because she thought all that eating, yelling, and crying had got her sister sick. She had ran out of the seamstress shop not caring about how mad her boss would be when she found out she was gone.

She had finally made it to Dr. Norman's office where she had found Lord Herbert pacing outside the door that led to Dr. Norman's examination room.

"Lord Herbert! Has Dr. Norman said anything about Miranda yet?" asked Katherine panicky.

"I'm sorry Katherine, but I haven't heard a thing from Dr. Norman since he scolded at me for nearly tearing the door down when he was in the middle of examining Miranda," explained Lord Herbert.

"Well, I hope she's okay, I don't want to find out she's sick with something serious because anything can happen you know. She could have the cold, influenza, pneumonia, consumption, or…" trailed off Katherine before she gasped horrified. "The Plague! What if Miranda has the plague?" exclaimed Katherine.

"Kat, I doubt weird food combinations, yelling, crying, and sleeping often, and puking are even early signs of the plague," sighed Lord Herbert.

"I know but you know how I am. I get worried about her all the time. I don't want anything bad to happen to her," Katherine responded nervously.

"I don't want anything bad to happen to Miranda either, but like you said before, anything can happen," explained Lord Herbert. Their conversation was interrupted when Dr. Norman had come into the room.

"Excuse me, but are you friends and family members of Miranda?" he asked.

"Yes Dr. Norman, I'm her sister and this is her…" replied Katherine calmly before she ended up trying to come up with a relationship title between Lord Herbert and Miranda.

"Let's just best friend for now…" chuckled Lord Herbert nervously.

"Yes, anyways, I had thoroughly examined Ms. Miranda," replied Dr. Norman.

"And what's your conclusion sir?" asked Katherine.

"She's pregnant," replied Dr. Norman.

"PREGNANT?" exclaimed Katherine and Lord Herbert at the same time.

"But sir, she's never gone that far with a man! Never! Do you even know who the father might be?" stammered Katherine.

"Yes, Lord Herbert," answered Dr. Norman.

"HIM?" shrieked Katherine.

"ME?" cried Lord Herbert, "but sir, I only did it with her once. There's no way that time would've got her pregnant!"

"I'm sorry Lord Herbert, but it's true. She only did that one time and it was with you," replied Dr. Norman before he went into the examination room again, "And by the way, congratulations on becoming a dad." He then shut the door, leaving Katherine and Lord Herbert alone.

"You! You did that with her!" growled Katherine as if she was a ravenous beast about to attack its prey.

"Now, now, now Katherine, no need to get upset," replied Lord Herbert as he backed away and stuttered like a complete idiot.

"You promised me you wouldn't lay a hand on my sister!" exclaimed Katherine as she got a little closer to him.

"I know, but something couldn't stop me," stuttered Lord Herbert as he hit the wall of the office.

"I should've known! You men are all the same! You get interest in a girl then go that far and get her pregnant! Well, I have news for you! This will be your first and last time you do that with a woman! Ever! Because if you lay another hand on her, I am going to…" raved Katherine before she was interrupted.

"Katherine!" she heard as Lord Herbert and Katherine turned to face Miranda standing there with her hands on her hips, an annoyed look on her face, and her gold locket shining as a star as it moved on her chest.

"Miranda, so glad to see you're not sick!" smiled Katherine as she blushed wildly to where her cheeks were as red as poppies.

"Katherine, were you going to tell Herbert you were going to kill him?" asked Miranda as Lord Herbert, who was still up against the wall, widened his eyes in surprise.

"No Miranda, what would make you think that?" chuckled Katherine nervously still blushing.

"Well, if you were going to say that, I wouldn't do that if I were you because without Herbert, the baby is going to be without a father," explained Miranda.

"She's right, we shouldn't leave him without a father," smiled Lord Herbert.

"Him? Who says it's going to a boy?" scoffed Katherine.

"Well, who says it's going to a girl?" asked Lord Herbert practically mocking Katherine.

"I don't talk like that, and it will be a girl! Girls are easier to raise!" exclaimed Katherine.

"I'm not sure about that! Your mom must've had a hard time raising you," chuckled Lord Herbert.

"You watch your tone mister or I'll…" snarled Katherine before she was interrupted.

"Katherine! Herbert! That's enough! I swear you two act like little kids," Miranda exclaimed as she muttered the last sentence.

"No we don't!" Katherine and Lord Herbert exclaimed at the same time.

"I'm probably sure Dr. Norman has ways of predicting the gender of the baby," explained Miranda as she looked at Dr. Norman.

"She's right. Now, the most common way to tell the gender is that if she's carrying up high, it's a girl and if she's carrying it down low, it's a boy," explained Dr. Norman.

"Is there anything else?" asked Katherine.

"Why sure, there are a bunch of tests you can try to help predict the gender…" explained Dr. Norman before he was interrupted.

"Oh, those never work! Those are just old wives tales!" groaned Lord Herbert.

"Yes, they will Herbert, and we'll see if she's a boy or girl," said Katherine.

"You mean 'if he's a boy a girl'?" corrected Lord Herbert.

"Whatever," replied Katherine as she looked at Miranda and Dr. Norman as Dr. Norman explained the gender tests to them.

**Well, what did you think of that? I decided to do that in the first of the flashbacks and show things that happen before Eugene is born. And we all know Lord Herbert is right about the baby being a boy. Also, you could easily see the signs Eugene's mother shown about her being pregnant which included: cravings, mood swings, nausea, and fatigue; and could you see the ways Miranda, Lord Herbert, and Katherine were acting to where it seemed related to Eugene and his personality? I think in the next chapter, I'll tell you how they come up with his name. I'm sorry for the short chapter, but they will be longer, I promise! I still need song suggestions for the next few chapters and if you want, the flashbacks can involve Katherine meeting people or characters from the movie and if you have any suggestions about that, tell me! I'm all ears. And here are some review replies:**

**Punzie the Platypus: Yes, Katherine now knows and that is definitely what Elizabeth is like right now. **

**BroadwayFanGirl91: Yes, I updated, and you'll find out what happens next soon!**

**Wheels4TheOneTrueGod: I know it's a very sad way that Miranda died, but if you read "Eugene's Long Lost Father" you'll find out why Lord Herbert wasn't there in their time of need. **

**Well, that's all I have to say! Adios for now!**


	8. Naming the Baby

**Hola****, I'm back with another chapter of "Lost Memories" (I've updated twice in two days!). In this chapter, you'll find out how Eugene's parents and Katherine had come up with his name in the first place. This is the second flashback. Also, if religion sort of offends you, I'd suggest you don't read this chapter just in case. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tangled, only the story and the OC's mentioned.**

**Lost Memories**

**Chapter 7**

**Still in Flashback, seven months later:**

Miranda rubbed her pregnant belly. She knew that in two months, her child will be born. She didn't really know what she wanted the baby to be. She knew her husband and sister have been bickering about the gender of the baby ever since they found out about it, but she hasn't even known what she wanted the baby to be. She sometimes thought of herself as someone who took forever to decide things. She then remembered something that she, Lord Herbert, and Katherine haven't discussed: names for the baby.

It has been now seven months since she found out she was pregnant and they haven't even discussed one thing about naming the baby. She then decided since Katherine wasn't busy and Lord Herbert had today off, it would be the perfect time to discuss baby names.

"Katherine, Herbert, I have called you both here because we need to discuss something about the baby," explained Miranda when she had gotten her two favorite people in the dining room/kitchen.

"You want to discuss on how we should paint the baby's room? Because I've got the perfect suggestions for..." asked Katherine before she was interrupted.

"No Katherine, I want to discuss on what we should name the baby," explained Miranda.

"Miranda, are you sure?" asked Lord Herbert.

"Yes Herbert, I'm sure. Now, what do you think are some good baby names?" asked Miranda as she waited for her older sister and husband to answer her.

"Well, I've always liked Gloria for a girl's name," explained Katherine before she heard snickering coming from Lord Herbert.

"Gloria? What kind of name is that?" chuckled Lord Herbert.

"It means 'glory' Mister I-laugh-at-everything," Katherine said as she scowled at him.

"Who asked you Miss I-complain-about-everything?" asked Lord Herbert.

"I don't complain about everything and we all know it's going to be a girl!" exclaimed Katherine.

"I think not! And I happen to have a good name for a boy: Bastion," replied Lord Herbert.

"I beg your pardon," responded Katherine.

"It was my great, great, great grandpa's name, and he happened to be one of the best soldiers in all the crusades back then," explained Lord Herbert.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not having my nephew be named that," sighed Katherine.

"Why not? It means vulnerable," asked Lord Herbert.

"It just doesn't seem right," responded Katherine.

"Okay, can you two please come up with baby names other than the sex you want the baby to be?" asked Miranda who was annoyed with watching the entire thing.

"Fine! For a girl, I'd say Fiona," groaned Lord Herbert.

"For a boy, Thomas," muttered Katherine.

Miranda frowned because she wondered if that was the best they could do for baby names. She then decided to ask other people for suggestions on baby names.

After talking with Mrs. Talia and her husband, Jerry, she got the names: Gregory, Aaron, and Henry for a boy and Jessica, LeAnn, and Wendy for a girl. And when she talked with Katherine's co-workers at the seamstress shop, she got the names: Nathan, Caleb, and Louis for a boy and Francesca, Meg, and Miriam for a girl. But she had found out the perfect name for a boy just the other day.

She was at the church of Corona where she was helping Father Jacobs with dusting the church for the church choir's summer concert. She remembered how much she enjoyed to stay after church and help the preacher clean it after services on Sundays and Wednesdays, but today, she wasn't much as lively in her work like she usually was. She was racking her brain for a good name for the baby. Her thoughts were interrupted when Father Jacobs saw her.

"My child is there something wrong?" asked Father Jacobs. Miranda liked how he called her "child" even though she was pregnant and smirked then frowned.

"It's just, I'm having a hard time coming up with a good name for the baby," explained Miranda.

"Can you tell me some of the names you remember?" asked Father Jacobs.

Miranda smiled and replied, "Let's see, for a boy: Aaron, Nathan, Gregory, Thomas, and Bastion, and for a girl: Wendy, LeAnn, Gloria, Fiona, and Miriam."

"Those are all good names, but I think there is a very good name that would fit the baby to a T," suggested Father Jacobs.

"Really?" asked Miranda.

"Now, I happen to agree with your husband on it possibly being a boy and when I heard that, I thought of the perfect name for him," explained Father Jacobs.

"You did? What?" asked Miranda.

"Eugene," replied Father Jacobs.

"Eugene? That's perfect! What does it mean?" replied Miranda after hearing the best name she heard out of all the names that were suggested.

"Noble and well born, and I thought it was perfect since your husband is a lord and I know you'd want your son to be a very noble man, so I thought of that," explained Father Jacobs.

"Well, it's the perfect name," Miranda sighed happily, "Thanks Father Jacobs."

"You're welcome my child, and as a gift, I want you to have this," replied Father Jacobs as he handed Miranda a copy of the holy bible. "I figured that your child might want to hear the stories and I even bookmarked your favorite story," explained Father Jacobs.

"The story of Moses and the Hebrews?" asked Miranda.

"Yes my child," smiled Father Jacobs.

Miranda smiled back and left the church to go home.

XXXXX

Katherine had just gotten back from an exhausting day at the seamstress shop. She was forced to do inventory and for one thing, she was allergic to the smell of some of the dyes and she ended up coughing and sneezing the entire time; to make matters worse, she accidently knocked over some boxes of wool and got it all over the place and was forced to clean it up all by herself. She groaned and slumped on the chair as she looked and saw Miranda sitting on the rocking chair for the nursery, reading a book.

"Hey Miranda," addressed Katherine.

"Oh, hey Kat, how are you?" replied Miranda when she looked up.

"Good, and what about you and the baby?" asked Katherine.

"Let's just say we're both doing great!" replied Miranda.

"What are you reading?" asked Katherine when she noticed the book.

"The story of Moses," replied Miranda.

"Look Miranda, it's not that I don't want you reading your favorite story, but don't you think that it's not a good story to read since you have a...bun in the oven?" explained Katherine before she immediately thought of a good way to put it.

"Katherine, I understand that I shouldn't read it because it involves killing, but you know I like this story because I like how Moses risks everything to make sure his people aren't treated awful like they were in Egypt," explained Miranda.

"Whatever you say, just don't start crying when you get to the parts that involve things like that like I don't know, the Pharaoh's cruel law or when Moses' mother sends him down the Nile or when you get to the part where it shows final plague," replied Katherine since she remembered Miranda's mood swings for the past couple of months. Miranda rolled her eyes as Katherine walked away and ran into Lord Herbert who had just came in.

"Oh, hi ladies, how are you?" asked Lord Herbert.

"Fine Herbert," the two women replied.

"And how's the baby?" asked Lord Herbert as he got to Miranda and rubbed her belly that contained his child.

"Fine, say 'hi' to Daddy," smiled Miranda as Lord Herbert felt the baby kicked as a way of saying "hello" to its father.

"So, what are you two doing?" asked Lord Herbert.

"I was just going to get cleaned up and Miranda's reading the story of Moses," smiled Katherine.

"The story of Moses?" asked Lord Herbert.

"You never heard of that story?" asked Miranda.

"My family never went to church that often," explained Lord Herbert.

"You were lucky, our mother made Miranda and I go every Sundays and Wednesdays and wear these ridiculous outfits to church," explained Katherine. Lord Herbert tried to hold back laughter after he heard that as he imagined the outfits they had to wear and how they looked ridiculous on Katherine.

"Well, Lord Herbert, to summarize the story, it's about a man named Moses and how he risks everything just so he could free his people from their labor in Egypt," explained Miranda.

"That seems like an interesting story Miranda," explained Lord Herbert.

"Lord Herbert, I don't think that's a good story for her to be reading right now. It involves killing and it's children!" hissed Katherine.

"Kat, if Miranda wants to read the story of Moses then let her read it," responded Lord Herbert.

"He's right Katherine, and I'm sure Eugene wants to hear this story too," sighed Miranda as she rubbed her belly.

"Eugene?" asked Katherine confused. _Who's Eugene?_ She asked herself.

"Yes Katherine, Eugene. It means noble and well born, and that's what I'm planning to name him if the baby's a boy," replied Miranda.

"Well Miranda, that's one of the best names that I heard for names for the baby," replied Lord Herbert.

"Thanks," smiled Miranda.

Lord Herbert then put his hand on Miranda's belly and whispered, "Huh, baby? Do you like Eugene?" He then felt the baby kick as a response and he never knew if it was a yes or no.

Miranda smiled again as she looked at the page she was on and looked at Lord Herbert. "Do you want to hear this story?" she asked.

"Sure," replied Lord Herbert as Miranda got a disapproving glare from Katherine.

"Don't worry, I'll skip the parts that involve killing," Miranda reassured Katherine as Katherine nodded and sat down along with Lord Herbert as they heard the story.

**I hope you liked this chapter, because I'm pretty proud of it. And those of you curious why Miranda was reading the story of Moses, I kind of watched some of "The Prince of Egypt" the other day and I kind of thought of that while I was writing this chapter (Why do I almost always say or type what's on my mind?). No, that doesn't make Miranda religious, but I wanted to put that in because in those days, the bible was one of the only books sold and they were pretty expensive back then. And about the next chapter, the next flashback will be after Eugene is born so I could quickly finish the flashbacks so I could get back to the present to where Katherine is still shocked to find out Eugene's actually alive. I'd say there are two or three more chapters that involve flashbacks, and then I can get back to the present and show Katherine telling Eugene. If you have any suggestions on how Katherine should tell Eugene, say it in reviews.**

**And for the reply reviews:**

**Wheels4TheOneTrueGod: I know, but I did say earlier that the next few chapters will be flashbacks, but I'm planning on getting them over with as soon as possible so I can get back to the present like I said.**

**BroadwayFanGirl91: I'm glad you already knew before the doctor told Katherine and Lord Herbert and also, what did you think of their reactions after finding out Miranda was pregnant?**

**Like I say before I leave, Adios for now! **


	9. Just a Little Moment

**Hi, sorry for the long wait! It must be at least over a month since I updated last. Well, now this is my first chapter in 2012! I'm not really sure about this chapter. I came up with it a long time ago when I first started it (sometimes when I start new stories, I start working on chapters for the story to use later). I hope you like this better that you like this better than I do. And at the end, I'll tell you guys why I'm so late with the updating.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tangled**

**Chapter 8**

**Still in flashback, 5 years later:**

Katherine was happy as a schoolgirl knowing she had gotten the day off from the seamstress shop and for her day off, she decided to visit her younger sister, Miranda, and her nephew, Eugene. She had left the kingdom she was currently living in and arrived in Corona late at 9:00 p.m. so she would have the entire day to spend with her sister and nephew and she planned on going back in the late afternoon tomorrow so she would be able to get home and back to work the after tomorrow. She had finally made it to her sister's house as she turned the handle on the doorknob not bothering to knock.

"Hey Miranda!" Katherine called as she walked into her sister's house with a big smile on her face.

"Hey Katherine, I'm glad to see you again!" sighed Miranda as she dropped what she was doing so her and Katherine could share a sister hug. When she broke apart, she sighed and ran a hand through her auburn/brunette hair. "How are things at the seamstress shop?" she then asked.

"Good, before I left, we made some very successful sales," Katherine explained. She then noticed something. Eugene wasn't with her. _Where was he anyway?_ She thought for a moment. "Where's Eugene?" she asked out loud.

"Eugene? Oh, he's still outside," explained Miranda as she pointed to the door.

"At this hour?" Katherine asked. _I wonder why Eugene's still outside._ She thought for a second. She knew that ever since Eugene was four, Miranda let him go outside to look at the stars, catch fireflies, or something like that.

"Oh, usually when he doesn't come in around this hour, it means he fell asleep. Most of the times when he's outside playing, especially at night, he gets so tired, he falls asleep next to the oak tree in the backyard," explained Miranda. _Oh, that makes a little more sense! _Katherine thought for a second.

"How about I go get him for you?" she suggested.

"Sure! Thank you Katherine," smiled Miranda.

"You're welcome!" Katherine yelled back as she went outside.

She quickly went outside and turned towards the back of the house where she found what she was thinking she would find: Eugene, underneath the big oak tree planted by Lord Herbert, fast asleep.

"I still don't get it. The only times I see Eugene is when he's asleep," sighed Katherine and she knew exactly where he got the sleeping often habit from.

When she used to stay with Miranda and Lord Herbert, Lord Herbert would almost do nothing but sleep. In fact, he would only get up around noon or when Miranda woke him up because she needed something for her cravings. She was surprised Miranda never complained about that at all.

Her thoughts of that were then interrupted when she heard Eugene. He was softly snoring. She thought it was cute, but she knew she couldn't look at him like a newborn puppy for long because Miranda was probably wondering what's taking me so long. She then sighed as she picked him up like a momma would pick up her baby. Even though Eugene wasn't her son and he was Miranda's, she loved him like he was her own. With that thought in mind, she walked back into the house where she saw Miranda cleaning up dishes.

XXXXX

_Where are they anyway?_ Miranda asked herself as she scrubbed the final dish. She then turned around towards the door and saw her sister carrying her son in her arms while Eugene was fast asleep.

"Miranda," Katherine called.

"Oh, hey Kat, I was starting to wonder where you two were," chuckled Miranda.

"Oh, I was just checking to make sure that he was asleep," she lied because she thought Miranda would be extremely jealous if she knew she was busy looking at Eugene while he's asleep since he's HER son and not hers.

"Well, he's sleeping like a little angel," smiled Miranda as she rubbed a hand through Eugene's rough dark brown hair.

_I still can't believe how fast he's growing._ She thought for a moment. She then remembered when she had to help Miranda take care of him when he was a baby.

She remembered the time when he was nine months and she tried to make him eat peas and mushrooms and he spit on her for making him eat disgusting things. She remembered the time she had to help Eugene learn how to walk on two legs when he was eleven months. She remembered the time she read him stories when he was about one or two just to make him fall asleep.

She even remembered the time when he was almost five (the age was now), he made her play the damsel in distress when his friends came over and all of them would play "Rescue the Maiden" and they would always have their little sisters or babysitters (She happened to be one of their babysitters) play the fair maiden who needed rescuing from an evil dragon or wizard. She chuckled at that memory as she was brought out of her thoughts by Miranda.

"Kat? Katherine? Are you going to put Eugene in his bedroom?" asked Miranda.

"Huh?" she asked confused but then she remembered that she still had Eugene in her arms and remembered she was supposed to put the said child in his bed in his room. "Oh, I'm sorry! I just forgot! I was just lost in my thoughts!" she chuckled nervously.

Miranda shrugged before she left to finish putting the dishes up in the cabinet in the house. She then smiled nervously as she slowly walked up the stairs, careful not to let Eugene fall, to his room.

His room was small, but she would expect that for a child his age and since Miranda wasn't exactly the richest woman in Corona (which would be a huge overstatement since Miranda happens to be poor, but she didn't blame her since she practically has nothing at all). It mainly had a bed and a small bookshelf and a little desk since he was learning how to read and write and so he could use the desk for his homework when he starts getting some from school.

She smiled as she set him down on his bed and tucked him in. Eugene smiled in his sleep knowing he was in his warm bed. Katherine then smiled at him also as she closed the door softly so he could sleep knowing he and his mother were safe. That night, he had a dream of a beautiful woman with long golden hair. He didn't know who this was yet, but he liked her and hoped he would actually meet her someday.

**Sorry if this was both short and a big disappointment, but I was typically very busy in last month with lots of things. I got busy with lots of things like schoolwork, tutoring, after school band rehearsals, and a practice test for a test I'm taking soon in March or April. Luckily, I was able to have time to type this up and sorry if it's not very good, but I believe there is one or two more flashbacks 'till we get back to the present. Speaking of which, I already written the chapter in the present, but I'm not revealing what's in store because it's a surprise. *zips lips to prevent from telling then unzips them again for review replies***

**Punzie the Platypus: I love the Prince of Egypt too! It's my favorite Non-Disney movie. Also, who's your favorite character? I would say mine would either be Moses' sister or his wife (can't really spell her name). Also, I put Bastion for one of the name suggestions because I thought about the time I read about Eugene's original name being Bastion and thought I should use it for the name suggestions.**

**Onlyinmydreams: Thanks! Also, I really like your idea, and I might use it in the story.**

**BroadwayFanGirl91: You're Welcome and yes, it's true. Katherine and Lord Herbert do argue back and forth like children! XD Hope you liked this chapter.**

**Wheels4TheOneTrueGod: Yes, Lord Herbert is present for Eugene's birth, and thanks for the idea.**

**Now that I have that done, adios for now (I just hope not too long)! **


	10. The Wanted Poster

**Hi everyone! Sorry for the really long update! It's just I've been very busy with lots of things like preperation for testing, a festival performance for band, a race coming this weekend for a good cause, and so many other things! In this chapter, Katherine finds about a certain criminal who might be someone she's been looking for a long time. This chapter was inspired by the scene in Tangled when Maximus sees Flynn's wanted poster before he literally rips it to shreds. Hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Tangled", just the OC's.**

**Lost Memories**

**Chapter 9**

**Still in flashback, 11 years later:**

_What an exhausting day! _Katherine thought as she left the restaurant she worked at. She was a waitress at the restaurant, but after today, she wasn't sure if she was going to stay a waitress or not.

Today, she had to deal with a lot of rude people whether they were people in bad moods, drunks, snobbish rich people, some know-it-alls, and many others. She wasn't even sure if she should quit or not after today.

Sure, it was very hard being a waitress according to her, but it was a good paying job and she might've got at least twenty-five gold coins out of that day. Also, she didn't know where she should go for her next job. Her thoughts were then interrupted when she say something on a wooden post in town.

On that wooden post was where people most often wanted to hang signs and the signs included things like: bakery sales, royal announcements, announcements about new taxes, and, like the sign Katherine just saw, wanted posters.

Katherine looked at the poster. She didn't know why, but she was interested in looking at wanted posters to see who the most wanted this week. She then ripped the poster off the post and examined it.

On the poster, it was picture of a handsome young man. On it, it showed he had dark wavy hair, long bangs, a smart look, a goatee, and a nose that looked like a squashed piece of fruit. Katherine couldn't help but laugh at the nose because it was very funny how someone put the criminal's nose like that. She then noticed something odd about the poster.

She noticed her index finger was now over the crushed fruit nose and the nose looked different. She knew only one person had that nose like the one it looked like now: Lord Herbert.

Katherine frowned at the thought of that man. He betrayed her sister and she hated him for that after finding out ten years ago. Katherine then paused for a second. She knew there was someone else who had Lord Herbert's nose: Eugene. Katherine then looked at her locket hanging around her neck and opened it.

On one side of the locket, there was a picture of her, Miranda and baby Eugene, and on the other side was a picture of Miranda and Eugene when he was five years old. She then compared the picture of five year old Eugene to the picture of the criminal. They looked almost exactly alike except the criminal looked much older than Eugene in the picture in her locket.

Katherine was curious if the criminal on the poster was her nephew, Eugene Fitzherbert. She then looked at the bottom of the poster where it would have the criminal's name, but instead of "Eugene Fitzherbert" like Katherine thought it would be, it said "Flynn Rider" instead. She didn't know if she should be upset or happy that the criminal was her nephew.

She was then curious what Flynn Rider did to end up being "most wanted" this week. Katherine then looked underneath Flynn Rider's name and saw it said "Thief" for the type of criminal he was. Katherine didn't know if this was Eugene or not because she knew sometimes criminals made up names so they could go by their birth names and not get caught.

At first Katherine thought it wasn't Eugene because she knew Eugene was a good boy and was not a thief. However, for a minute or two, Katherine figured this criminal might be the nephew she's been looking for since ten years ago when Miranda had passed away.

She didn't know which was right, but she would figure it out someday. She looked at the poster and didn't know what she should do with it.

She then decided to keep it until she figured this mystery out. She then put the poster in her pocket and went home where she made some tea to ease her troubled mind not only from the day at work, but also from the poster she just found.

XXXXX

The next week, she left the restaurant immediately to check the same post she saw last week. On the same post was the same poster, but this time, it had a different nose: a Pinocchio nose. Katherine couldn't help but laugh at that nose, but she used her finger again and reminded herself that the criminal on the poster was probably her nephew. She was still unsure if he was or not, but she wanted to find out.

The week after that, there was another poster with a different nose and it was the same for the next week and the next week. Then about a month later, she saw more than one poster. She continued seeing more and more posters week after week after week.

She was curious how one criminal got to be this wanted here. She knew that posters of criminals were most often up for a week or two and they would get caught, but this criminal was been wanted for months and months. She was also curious if this criminal was a magician and disappeared before he could get caught, but she knew that thought was practically impossible.

Still, she was curious and didn't know what she should do or think. She knew this criminal was probably her nephew with a different alias and a bad record, but she wasn't too sure. She knew that she could never be too sure about anything because things are never what they seem and it could change faster than she could even blink.

Still, she knew there was a possibility of this criminal she now saw posters of everywhere was probably her nephew, but wasn't too sure. She hoped to find out the truth sometime in the future.

**I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry it was short again, but I thought it would be interesting how Katherine would react if she saw wanted poster of Flynn Rider. I'm planning on getting the last flashback written so we can go back to the present and Katherine can tell Eugene the truth about them. Now for some reply reviews:**

**Wheels4theOneTrueGod: Thanks for saying that! It made me feel better about the chapter!**

**BroadwayFanGirl91: Thanks! Also, there's definitely more to come!**

**Also, I'm starting a new story to do along with this and it will be posted soon when I get the prologue finished. I'll try and post a summary in my profile when I have the chance and it will be posted also around this or next week along with probably another chapter. Just one more flashback to go guys and we'll be back to the present! **

**Also, I'm thinking about starting another story about the lives of Lord Herbert and Miranda from when they first met to after Miranda's death. So, if you want me to write it or have any suggestions on it, say it in reviews! Anyways, Adios for now! **


	11. Kingdom Dances and Surprises

**Hi, I'm here with the last flashback chapter for "Lost Memories". I'm so excited because it means I can post the next chapter where it takes place in the present and let's just say it's going too be very interesting. In this flashback, it takes place during the movie and during the kingdom scene. Let's just say this is where Katherine sees something or rather someone she doesn't expect. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tangled, only the OC's**

**Lost Memories**

**Chapter 10**

**Still in Flashback, 10 years later:**

It was a bright and sunny day in the Kingdom of Corona. It was also the day they were doing the lantern festival for the lost princess of Corona. Strolling through the busy streets of Corona was 45 year old Katherine.

Katherine had felt bad for King Henry and Queen Anne that they lost their child. It was about the two year anniversary of Miranda's death and Eugene's disappearance when the princess was kidnapped. She didn't know if the princess was dead or not like she wasn't sure if her nephew was dead or not, but she hoped they were still alive. Her thoughts were then interrupted when she was bumped by someone.

She looked and saw a beautiful girl that looked younger than twenty, but older than thirteen or fourteen. She had long and she meant _long_ blonde hair, big green eyes, and a green creature on her head. She also looked very surprised.

Katherine smiled as she walked away and heard some geese and the girl (she guessed it was the girl) saying "sorry". She then thought she noticed something familiar about her, but before she could even think, the turned around and the girl was gone. Katherine shrugged and decided to go on about her business.

XXXXX

After the incident with the girl, Katherine had decided to get a cupcake to get her mind off of her. However, what she didn't know was that there was a woman standing there by the bakery and as a result, she ran into the woman.

Both women yelled as they ran into one another. Katherine paid no attention to her cupcake on the ground and paid more attention to the woman she ran into.

The woman looked a little different from everyone else. She had rich curly ebony hair, grayish-blue eyes, and looked very motherly. Another thing was that she dressed very differently. She never saw anyone wear a red dress with a black cloak before during the day. Sure, she saw rich ladies wear big red dresses with black cloaks, but that was at night and during balls the king and queen had. She was just as surprised as the woman was to see her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry ma'am, I should really look where I'm going," stuttered Katherine nervously.

"It's alright, I wasn't paying attention myself either. I was just trying to look for someone," the woman explained.

"Really? Who are you looking for?" asked Katherine.

"My daughter," replied the woman.

"Your daughter?" asked Katherine.

"Yes, she disobeyed me and ran away from home," explained the woman.

"I'm probably sure she had a good reason to leave," sighed Katherine.

"Well, I'll give her a good reason never to leave home if I ever find her!" groaned the woman as she left.

"Wait! You forgot your basket!" exclaimed Katherine as she held up the basket. Katherine sighed as the woman didn't turn around to reclaim her basket.

She then decided to give it to the baker and told him to give it back to the woman if she ever came back to reclaim it. She then left the bakery as she heard music coming from the square.

XXXXX

She then got to the square to find many of the people dancing. She wished she could join herself if she had a partner.

"Excuse me ma'am, but would you like to join me in the dance," asked the man.

"Um…I guess?" questioned Katherine.

After she gave him her approval, the two joined the other people of Corona.

Katherine remembered going to festivals like this and dancing with Miranda. It was very fun; especially when the two ended up falling on their behinds by accident near the end and laughing their mistake off.

_Oh, how I miss the good old days!_ She thought as she switched partners. According to her, switching partners during the dance was often. She then got someone she didn't expect for a partner.

The partner had dark brown hair, hazel eyes, a goatee, and looked very handsome. He looked very much like an ordinary man in Corona and looked to be somewhere in his twenties. However, she thought he looked very familiar, and before she said anything, the musicians stopped for a break.

"You know, you're a fine dancer for a woman your age," smirked the man.

"Thank you," smiled Katherine as she saw the man roll his eyes and walk towards the blonde haired girl. Katherine then noticed something familiar when he did that eye roll. She then thought back to her sister Miranda.

Miranda would always do that same eye roll whenever she was annoyed with something. In fact, most of the things or people Miranda saw ended up having her roll her eyes at it or them. From tight corsets to rules and from Katherine herself to obnoxious boys who hit on her, Miranda would roll her eyes at them.

Katherine also noticed how he had Miranda's eyes too and her same smirk.

_Could it be?_ She asked herself as the musicians came back and the dancing started again.

She then ended up having the blonde girl as her partner somewhere in the dance.

"So, it seems you like this dance," smiled Katherine.

"Oh, it's really fun and this kingdom is amazing! If it wasn't for Eugene, I would've never been able to enjoy the kingdom like I will the lanterns soon!" smiled the blonde girl.

"Eugene?" Katherine asked out loud.

"Yes, Eugene Fitzherbert is his name and he's right over there," smiled the blonde girl as she pointed to the man from earlier.

_Eugene Fitzherbert?_ Katherine asked herself as she thought for a moment. She then realized something she hadn't before.

"Wait a minute! Eugene's my…" started Katherine before she noticed the girl was gone and they switched partners.

"Who's Eugene?" asked her new partner.

"Never mind," sighed Katherine as she continued dancing.

XXXXX

The dancing was finally finished as everyone applauded for their dancing. Katherine noticed the blonde girl and the man from earlier were together and they were smiling at each other. She sighed and smiled.

_Young love…_ she thought for a moment as she looked at the two happily.

"Excuse me ma'am," started someone as Katherine jumped out of her thoughts.

"Oh! I'm sorry, what is it?" asked Katherine trying to calm herself down.

"Would you like a lantern? It's the last one I have and this happens to be the last chance to buy one before they set the lanterns off," explained the man.

"Um…sure," stuttered Katherine as she fumbled to get her coin purse out to give the man the right amount of money. After she gave him the money, he handed her the lantern.

"Here you go ma'am," said the man as he left after giving it to her.

"Thank you," called Katherine, but she wasn't sure if the man heard her.

"To the boats!" announced another man as everyone walked towards the harbor. Katherine followed the other people as she saw the blonde girl and the man from earlier separate and follow the others.

_Could that man possibly be?_ Katherine thought as she got onto one of the many boats with her lantern.

She sighed as she found a place on the boat with her lantern in her hands, waiting for the King and Queen to set their lantern off first.

**What a pretty interesting day for Katherine in this chapter! She saw Rapunzel, Eugene, and Mother Gothel. I thought I should have one flashback to where it took place during the movie. Well, this is the last flashback chapter people! And that means we can back to the present and like I said before, what happens next is a surprise. **

**Also, about the story I mentioned before about Eugene's parents, I finished writing the prologue for it and will be posted tonight. And for those of you who are kind enough review before tonight, as a treat, I'll post the next chapter the same time I post the new story. **

**Also, for some review replies:**

**James Birdsong: Thank you for saying that about the chapters.**

**BroadwayFanGirl91: You're Welcome, and the next chapter happens to involve your idea from a few chapters back.**

**Wheels4TheOneTrueGod: I'm sorry about that. I'll try to do better. However, your advice not only did help me in this chapter, but it also helped me in the writing part of testing I took last Tuesday. So thanks for the advice!**

**Anyways, Adios for now!**


	12. Author's Note

**Dear Readers of "Lost Memories",**

**I am dreadfully sorry for not updating for like months, but I happen to have a few reasons. **

**I've been busy with testing, preparing for graduation and credit exams for Algebra and Spanish, my vacation to North Carolina, and many other things that I just got too caught up with it. I promise you that I will finish this story. **

**I've already got the next chapter written, I just need to post it. I promise you that the next chapter will be posted either later this afternoon or tomorrow after church. I also promise you that I might post chapters before graduation, after summer vacation has begun, and before and after my vacation to North Carolina. I'm glad that you're still reading this, despite the very long updates. **

**I hope you're prepared for the next chapter because it is filled with truth, lies, accusations, scandals, and the BIG secret will finally come out… Stay tuned.**

**Signed,**

**Ashlierthw**


	13. Secrets and Scandals

**Man, I really hate breaking promises. I'm sorry again. I got busy with lots of things. I had to study for EOC, write a poem for graduation, finish a final project, get ready for the North Carolina trip, and so much more. Luckily, I'm officially out of school *Yipee!* and on summer vacation until August so now I can catch up. Anyways, I'm here with another chapter of "Lost Memories"! Now we are back in the present and in this chapter, Katherine attempts to tell Eugene the truth and also, you might be surprised by the end of the chapter. Because I happen to have a surprise ending for this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Tangled; it all belongs to Disney (except the OC's in the story).**

**Chapter 11**

Katherine came back to reality as she shook her head and rubbed her eyes. She couldn't believe it.

The kind man who had took her in, Eugene Fitzherbert, was actually her nephew, her sister's son, Eugene. She then knew what she had to do. She had to tell him about her being related to him. But how would he react?

Would he not believe her?

Would he kick her out of the palace for "lying" to him?

Would he throw her in jail?

Would he freak out?

Would he be mad at her?

She did not know, but there was only one way to find out.

She then walked down a few hallways and reached Rapunzel and Eugene's bedroom. She knew where their bedroom was thanks to Elizabeth and Peter. She saw that the door was slightly open and looked inside to see if Eugene was there, and yet he was there, reading a book. She backed up a bit so he wouldn't see her at first then cleared her throat as she prepared to go into the room. She was then interrupted by Eugene.

"Ms. Katherine, even though I can't see you right now, I still know you're there," explained Eugene, not taking one eye off his book. Katherine then went back into the hallway and blushed wildly. "It's okay, you can come in anyways," chuckled Eugene. Katherine came in after hearing that.

"Eugene," addressed Katherine.

"Yes Ms. Katherine, is there something wrong?" asked Eugene.

"Oh yes, I just need to ask you a few questions and tell you a few things," she explained.

"Sure, what is it?" asked Eugene.

"But before I can start, I need to tell you somewhere farther away from here," explained Katherine.

"Sure, whatever you want Ms. Katherine, just say where," Eugene replied as he led her out of the room.

XXXXX

Katherine decided to first talk about it in town. Typically at the moment, her and her nephew (who didn't know was her nephew yet) were walking down the bustling streets of Corona. Eugene asked if Katherine was hungry and Katherine said she was a little and they decided to stop by the bakery.

"Just out of curiosity, what is it that you wanted to ask me?" asked Eugene while they were waiting in line.

"I'll start asking you when we get our food," explained Katherine as she tried to think of a way to tell Eugene as she was surprised by the guy behind the counter.

He was different from what she thought the guy who ran the bakery would be. His face was covered by some kind of helmet with horns, he had a cupcake tattoo on his upper arm, and his clothes could be compared to Viking's clothing.

Katherine almost started freaking out, but Eugene calmed her down before she even started to scream.

"Who…who…who's that?" Katherine panted.

"Him? Oh, that's Attila, he runs the bakery here," explained Eugene.

"Oh," sighed Katherine who didn't know if she should calm down or not.

"Don't worry. Attila friendly…" said Attila who's voice echoed through the helmet.

"Sorry, she's new here," chuckled Eugene.

"Well, if it isn't Rider! How are you and the princess? You're not cheating on her are you, with that woman?" chuckled Attila as he said the last thing seriously like he was going to beat Eugene to a pulp if he found out Eugene was cheating on Rapunzel.

"Rapunzel and I are fine and no, I'm not cheating on Rapunzel with this woman. She happens to be a woman Rapunzel saw the other day in Corona and I'm just showing her around as a friend," explained Eugene.

"Oh, well tell the princess Attila says 'hi'," replied Attila as he chuckled a bit, "Now what can I get you?"

XXXXX

After the conversation with Attila, Katherine and Eugene sat down at one of the tables in the bakery. Eugene ordered two chocolate cupcakes with strawberry icing and a cherry on top. Katherine at first was reluctant with trying the cupcakes but when Eugene explained to her about Attila and how he makes the best cupcakes in all of Corona, Katherine took a bite and was delighted by the taste and ended up eating her cupcake up faster than Eugene.

"Now, what is it that you wanted to ask me?" asked Eugene.

"I was just curious by what your past was like," sighed Katherine.

"Sorry Ms. Katherine, I don't really do back story, but I'll give you a few details when you ask about that," explained Eugene who was reluctant because he hated talking about his past because it was too depressing.

"Well, I do remember Rapunzel talking about at dinner how your mother died, I was curious about what she died of?" asked Katherine.

"She um…died of scarlet fever when I was about six," stammered Eugene as he remembered that awful dream he had last night with him remembering his mother's death.

"Oh…well, I'm sorry to hear that. What happened to your father?" asked Katherine.

"He um…got drunk and uh…got in an argument and left my mother and I when I was only a newborn…" sighed Eugene.

"Well, what happened after that?" asked Katherine.

"When my mother had died, we didn't know where I should go. There was thought of sending me to my father's, but I refused because I thought he didn't care about my mother and I even said, 'Why would I want to live with the man who killed my mother?' when I found that out. My mother's friend, who had taken care of me while my mother was sick, couldn't care for me because she had to care for her husband, Jerry, who couldn't work because of a hunting accident. Also, there was thought of sending me to my aunt's, but she lived so far away and they couldn't send a child at my age all by himself, so the only other option was the orphanage," explained Eugene as he sighed.

"That's sad…" sighed Katherine, "What was it like at the orphanage?"

"It was mostly terrible. It was crowded and I had to sleep on the floor plenty of times. I would often get teased by the older orphans for being too skinny and too young. The conditions were horrible. In the summer, it was always hot and we thought most of us would die from the heat. In the winter, it was always freezing and making all of us vulnerable to diseases. We didn't have enough money for medicine and some of the orphans died from them. We almost never had food to eat or water to drink or blankets to keep us warm. I was happy to leave the orphanage at sixteen because I couldn't stand it any longer…" explained Eugene.

"That's even sadder…in fact, I think my heart just broke from that," sighed Katherine as she wiped some tears from her eyes before they could spill over. "Were there any happy times?"

"Well yes, there were some happy times. I remember when I read to the younger kids, _The Tales of Flynnigan Rider_," explained Eugene.

"_The Tales of Flynnigan Rider_? I got that book for my nephew, but never gave it to him. I wanted to give it to him for his seventh birthday when he already knew how to read, but he disappeared after my sister's death," explained Katherine.

"Speaking of your nephew, have you found out who he is?" asked Eugene.

"Well, yes…yes I have," sighed Katherine.

"Aren't you going to tell me who it is?" asked Eugene confused by why Katherine didn't say who her nephew was.

"I will, but just not here," she sighed.

"So…where do you want to go?" asked Eugene even more confused.

"I don't know, let's just walk until we find a spot," sighed Katherine.

"Whatever you say Ms. Katherine," Eugene sighed, "Whatever you say."

They both started to walk out when a man dropped a pot of cream in front of them.

"Oh, I'm so sorry miss and your Highness," stuttered the man. This made Katherine wince because it reminded her of who was with her that she needed to tell her secret to.

"It's okay, and you don't need to call me 'Your Highness'," smiled Eugene as he helped the man pick up the pieces of the broken pot of cream. Katherine smiled by Eugene being so generous.

"Are you okay? I didn't get any cream on you, did I?" asked the man as he felt Katherine's skirt until he found her pocket.

"No, and I hope you don't get in trouble for dropping that pot," replied Katherine.

"I hope not either, anyways, thanks for helping me," smiled the man as he passed Katherine and Eugene as the two left.

However, they were unaware of the man putting an object in Katherine's pocket as he passed her and the man smiling wickedly.

XXXXX

Katherine and Eugene ended up wandering through the kingdom until they left the front gates and entered the forest.

_So many memories,_ thought Eugene as he entered the forest.

He remembered the many times he entered the forest to run away from the guards after a theft…

He remembered the time he stopped along the beach and leaving Rapunzel there unknowing that he was entering a trap set by Mother Gothel and the Stabbingtons…

He even remembered the time he rode through the forest on Maximus' back all the way to Rapunzel's tower unknowing of the horrible and fatal events that happened there when he got to the tower.

Katherine bit her lip nervously as she found a spacious area away from everything. She found two big rocks and sat down on one rock and signaled Eugene to sit on the other. Eugene, who was curious by why Katherine chose this place, reluctantly sat down on the other rock.

"Look Ms. Katherine, I believe we went far enough on the walking, and are you going to tell me who your nephew is?" explained Eugene.

Katherine sighed.

It was time.

Time to tell him the truth about them.

Time to let it all out.

"Eugene, there is something I have to ask you," replied Katherine.

"What is it?" asked Eugene.

"Can you promise me not to freak out when I tell you who my nephew is?" asked Katherine.

_Just how did she know I have a habit of freaking out over certain things?_ Eugene thought for a moment before he sighed.

"I promise, now what? Who is he?" asked Eugene who was tired of the suspense.

"Well, you see Eugene, my nephew is…" started Katherine before she was interrupted.

"YOU!" someone exclaimed. The two turned around and saw a man.

The man was clearly a soldier, but not one from Corona. Eugene recognized the man to be the Captain of the Guard from Leonia, a kingdom he robbed in the past.

He had a serious face and Eugene knew he was ten times stricter and meaner than the Captain of the Guard he knew in Corona. Eugene and Katherine gulped when they saw two other soldiers behind him.

"THIEF! GET THEM!" ordered the Captain as the two other soldiers ran towards Katherine and Eugene. The two, who were afraid of what might happen to them, ran off quickly.

The two ran as fast as they could until Katherine stopped because her skirt got caught on a real low-hanging branch. Eugene, who was worried about Katherine, got to the branch and got her loose from it, but unfortunately it was too late. The guards caught up to them along with two more guards as the four guards grabbed hold of Katherine and Eugene and brought the two down to their knees in front of the Captain of the Guard from Leonia.

"So, you think you could get away with a thing like that? Well, I think not!" spat the Captain as he slowly circled the two like a vulture. "Now, one of you is guilty of stealing Queen Josephine's necklace," he explained.

"I didn't take the necklace! I haven't been in Leonia for years!" exclaimed Eugene.

"It was not you Rider; King Robert made it clear that you were no longer a wanted criminal after hearing your king," explained the Captain. Eugene scowled at the Captain and if looks could kill, Eugene's look could've killed the Captain faster than the Plague. "It was HER!" exclaimed the Captain as he pointed his sword to Katherine.

Katherine gasped horrified by what she was just accused and was infuriated at the Captain.

"I am NOT a thief!" Katherine screamed, "I never took ANYTHING in my life!"

"Then check her pocket!" commanded the Captain. One of the soldiers dug through Katherine's pocket and pulled out the stolen item. The item was an emerald necklace.

The emeralds were so beautiful, there was even a rumor that the emeralds on the necklace once belonged to Queen Cleopatra of Egypt before she commited suicide. There were many emeralds lining the necklace along with some diamonds. It was truly worth a fortune just to have it. Eugene even once thought of stealing it and using it to buy an island during his thieving days, but decided not to because he knew that the crown of the Lost Princess of Corona was even more valuable than any necklace.

Katherine did not know what to say. She knew she didn't steal it, but she didn't know how it got into her pocket.

"I…I…I…" stammered Katherine.

"'I, I, I,' is not going to cut it!" snapped the Captain coolly. "Men, arrest her!"

Eugene was surprised by this, but he was smart. He knew someone framed her and he was not about to have her get arrested for something she didn't do.

"Leave her alone! She's innocent!" exclaimed Eugene furiously. He managed to break free from the guard's grip and tried to stop the guards from taking Katherine.

Katherine gasped when she saw Eugene defending her and trying to stop this. Unfortunately, it wasn't going to last that long.

"Men, stop him!" barked the Captain.

The soldiers then grabbed Eugene as one of them hit Eugene hard in the stomach. Eugene groaned in pain because right where the guard punched him was where a fatal accident had happened years ago.

"Eugene!" exclaimed Katherine.

Eugene could feel pain throughout his body as he clutched his right side. The guards then lifted Eugene as the guards looked at the Captain as the cruel Captain nodded for them to do so.

"Eugene!" exclaimed Katherine again afraid of what might happen to her nephew.

Eugene, who was weak from what the guards did, looked up at Katherine as his vision slowly started to blur. Katherine knew she had to tell Eugene so she decided this was the moment he should know.

"Eugene! I'm your aunt!" she yelled with no regret, but before Eugene could react, one of the soldiers knocked Eugene out cold.

"NO!" she screamed when she saw what the guards had done to him.

"That's quite enough! Take her away!" exclaimed the Captain as the men started forcing Katherine away from Eugene.

"Eugene! You're my nephew! Your mother's my sister, Miranda! Please remember! I am your AUNT!" called Katherine as she was led away.

"Men! Gag her!" ordered the Captain as the men took a piece of cloth and tied it around Katherine's mouth. She sighed and sadly walked as the soldiers forced her forward with her having the most depressed look on her face.

**Sorry for the cliffhanger! I just thought it would be interesting if Katherine got into something troublesome and Eugene, Rapunzel, and the others will have to save her. Also, this maybe the last time you see the Captain of the Leonia Guard in this story, but I'm still not sure if I should include him in the story sometime again, and those of you who are curious, the Captain of the Leonia Guard and the man who stuffed the necklace in Katherine's pocket are not the real villain in this story. However, he will definitely show up in the next chapter and you will learn about his evil little plot. Also (I know, I have a lot of also's), I hope you liked the little moment with one of the thugs. I thought it would be funny to inculde one of the thugs from the Snuggly Duckling. **

**R****eview Replies:**

**Wheels4TheOneTrueGod: Thanks for the advice, I'll be sure to watch out for that.**

**BroadwayFanGirl91: I'm glad you like it and I'm glad you suggested it even though you didn't know what it was.**

**kittyhawk09: I'm glad you like the plot so far.**

**GleamofAiedail: It's okay, and I feel bad for her too. She seems to get ignored and forgot about a lot.**

** So other than that, Adios for now!**


End file.
